Everlasting
by The Great Naxa
Summary: She is a Dark Angel, He is a Dark Warrior. Both bitten by the same man. Two different people but their destiny is one. Will one of them ever find the light? SasukexOC
1. Coming Back

As Naruto stood there alone watching people take their children away from him, like he was evil. They knew what he was but that's the only thing they saw when they looked at Naruto. He wanted a friend, someone to play with, laugh with, and cry with, everything that friends do; except no one wanted to be his friend.

They had all disappeared now and Naruto was still there, alone as the sun was setting. He looked down at the ground and began to cry slowly. He always wondered why he was here whether or not he could survive this life. He needed someone to help him, give him courage. He was tired of crying but everyday he cried.

"Why are you crying?" A young girl's voice spoke.

Naruto sniffed and rubbed his eyes quickly trying to hide the fact that he was crying. He looked up to see a girl about a year older then him. Even though Naruto's eyes were red and puffy with his nose running she was smiling at him. He couldn't speak; he was unable to speak because of how no one really talked to him. He stared at her blue eyes and her long brown hair that shined in the sun.

"Nothing," he said looking away.

She only stared at him for a moment then spoke. "Tell me why are you so sad?" the girl urged.

"It's just…no one wants to be my friend." he said sadly.

Naruto's eyes started to swell again and became teary eyed. When he heard the most unlikely words he has ever heard.

"I'll be you're friend." she smiled and held out her hand for Naruto to grab. He wiped his eyes again making sure this wasn't a dream. He looked up at the smiling girl like she was an angel sent down just for him. He sniffed and grabbed her hand making sure she was real and smiled. His first real smile he had ever given the world. They turned and walked toward the direction of the sun which was about to disappear for the night.

Present Time-

Naruto slowly opened his eyes trying to stay in the dream. He had remembered his first friend. He still wondered if she was real or not because the next day she was gone. But what made him hold on to her were her last words before Naruto went to sleep that night.

"Don't worry Naruto I'll always be you're friend," those were her last words and she said them with a great smile.

He wandered if she would ever return. He didn't even know her name which really bugged him and somehow she knew his. He sat up, looked at the clock, and then groaned at the time. He had to get up soon for his big test today; the test for him to become a Genin.

-

Later that day Naruto sat there on the swing watching everyone else hold a Genin headband. He had failed the test, the very test that would make him one step closer to his dream; his dream of becoming Hokage. Tears stared to come forth but he held them back. He couldn't take it anymore; he had to get away from all of the happiness. He wanted to go back to his home, the only home he knew of which was his small room.

"Hey kid," a voice said from behind him.

Naruto looked to see Master Mizuki.

All the kids and their parents finally left the school except for Iruka. He was going to stay a little bit longer. He was still outside admiring the blue sky and the feel of the wind. But he was soon interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Master Iruka?" she said softly.

Iruka turned around to face a girl with blue eyes and brown hair that came to her shoulders. He smiled and hugged the girl which he hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Ah Naxa, it's good to see you again. I was wandering if you would ever return," Iruka joked.

Naxa laughed a little then spoke. "So where is Naruto?" Naxa asked looking about.

"Well…," Iruka began but then he looked at the empty swing which Naruto used to be in. "I'm not sure now…," Iruka trailed off.

"Well I don't think Naruto will remember me anyway," Naxa admitted.

"Aw, you don't know that," Iruka said looking around.

"He doesn't even know my name," Naxa explained.

"Well how about you get settled in and I'll find Naruto for you?" Iruka turned and smiled at the girl and soon went off the find the boy.

-

After a long look around Iruka finally found Naruto but had problems with Master Mizuki. But Naruto trained hard and outsmarted the dim whit. Iruka was so proud that he graduated Naruto and handed him his headband. Naruto jumped with joy as he grabbed it from Iruka's hand. Naruto got even happier when Iruka told him he would take him out for ramen.

The next day Naruto was set up with his team which excited him but also disgusted him because he was on his rival's team; Sasuke. The boy was so arrogant and quiet. Naruto hated him for his strength but also because all the girls liked him. He couldn't understand why they liked him but he would have to live with it now.

A couple of days later Naruto and his new teammates sat on a hill with their new teacher; Kakashi Sensei.

They explained their dreams, likes, dislikes, and anything else they wanted to say. They sat there in silence for a moment when Kakashi spoke.

"You know I think we have another person joining our team," Kakashi said with his hand on his chin.

That caught everyone's attention because they all looked at him at the same time.

"But Kakashi sensei I thought there were only three per team," Sakura wondered.

"Yes…but this girl is an exception. She took all of the tests and did an excellent job. I mean she's as good as Sasuke!" Kakashi said looking at Sasuke.

This caught Sasuke's attention even more. "Humph." Was all that came out of him.

"Ah, there she is now," Kakashi said looking to his left.

They all looked at the new girl walking towards them. She gave a little smile and looked at Naruto. It seemed he hadn't recognized her yet. She was wearing a basic outfit good to run around in. She wore a blue shirt with pockets in the front along with a hoodie on the back. The sleeves were cut off and she was wearing black capris that were just above her knees. She came up and stood next to Kakashi, bowed, and smiled.

"Sorry I'm late, Kakashi sensei," she apologized.

"That's alright you're here now and that's what matters. Now would you start off by giving us a little bit of information about you?" Kakashi smiled.

She looked at her new teammates who seemed fixed on her. Sakura seemed excited to have another girl in the group, Sasuke stared at her blankly, and Naruto looked confused.

"Well my name is Naxa and my last name is no concern of yours right now for I only just met you. I like fighting, reading, and eating. I hate people who are snobby, tornadoes, and chickens. My dream is to become very powerful and defeat my worst enemy and my other goal is-." she stopped and closed her eyes. They all stared at her blankly now wondering why she stopped. She opened her eyes and began again. "And my other goal is none of your concern right now." she finished crossing her arms.

"Well that's nice." Kakashi said smiling.

"So are you afraid of chickens?" Sakura asked curiously.

"No, I just hate them. I like to eat them and eat their eggs but in general I hate them. If I saw one I'd kick it!" Naxa said putting up her fist.

Now they were looking at her with the 'you're crazy' look.

"Don't ask me why I just hate them," Naxa said looking away.

Naxa looked at Naruto who seemed fixated on her. It was like he had seen her before but couldn't quite figure it out.

Sasuke was also looking at her but with a look of interest. She had said she loved fighting and revenge. Well not those exact words but close to it. Sakura just sat there with that daydreaming look girls have all the time. (Well at least I do that!)

"Well now that we know each other let's get started!" Kakashi urged everyone to get up which they immediately stood.

He handed them papers and told them about how many people have failed on his team which was everyone.

"What!" They all said in unison except for Naxa who laughed.

"I don't see why you're laughing," Sasuke interrupted her laughter.

"Ahahaha-," Naxa stopped and glared at him. "Well we won't fail and that's why I'm laughing."

"You're being rather confident aren't you?" Sasuke said giving her an equal glare.

"Well aren't you being a bastard?" Naxa remarked giving a grin.

Sasuke turned toward her giving a grin as well.

"Whoa, you two stop it, you just met!" Sakura said standing between the two.

"Yeah you two, you'll have plenty of time for fighting later," Kakashi said making hand gestures to lower their 'fighting spirits' for the day.

Kakashi dismissed them and they all went their separate ways. Naxa was walking down a path going no where unparticular, just wandering.

"I can't believe those two didn't recognize me! I mean Naruto didn't even say one word just stared at me and Sasuke is as arrogant as ever. They better remember me over time or I'll kick them like I would if I saw a chicken!" Naxa mumbled to herself.

After a while Naxa headed toward her room which the Hokage had given to her a couple of days earlier.

She was about to open the door when her neighbor to the left opened his door. It was Sasuke. He closed the door and turned to see her facing him.

"Oh, great you live right next to me?" Sasuke questioned.

"Why don't you get over yourself because we are teammates now," Naxa was going to be the better person this time.

"Humph," He said and walked past her.

She smiled and walked in then made some food. After that she fell into a deep sleep.

Hours later she woke up grasping the back of her left shoulder.

"Shit the pain keeps getting worse," She thought as she leaned over to breathe easier.

"Damn you Orochimaru." Naxa thought letting go of her shoulder and falling back on her bed going into sleep once again.

-

The next day Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura waited in the woods for their other teammate and their sensei.

Eventually Naxa walked up to see them glaring angrily at her.

"What?" Naxa asked like she had no idea why they were mad.

"You know you think you're not going to fail but you're late!" Sasuke yelled.

"But…I'm not late." Naxa began. "I can't be late because I walked with Kakashi sensei here."

Right then Kakashi came from behind Naxa smiling and waving.

"Good morning!" he said cheerfully.

"You're late!" they all screamed.

-

"But Kakashi Sensei!" Naxa whined.

"Quiet down!" Kakashi commanded.

Naxa took in a deep breath and sighed. "But why Kakashi Sensei?"

"Look you know why you can't come with us. If you came the mission would not be hard enough for the others. And don't tell Sasuke I said that...," Kakashi trailed off.

"Just because I caught one of those stupid bells doesn't mean anything." Naxa crossed her arms and kicked the ground making the dust come up.

A few days earlier-

"Aaahh, Kakashi sensei get me down from here!" Naruto yelled as he was hanging upside down; tied to a rope.

Not to far away Sasuke crept through the bushes as he tried his attempt to 'capture the bells from Kakashi Sensei's hand' but he had failed when he got his body stuck in the ground. Sakura screamed at the sight of it and fainted.

They had attempted some more but soon failed again.

"Where is that Naxa girl anyway?" Sasuke mumbled to himself as he looked down on Kakashi from a tree. He was reading his famous book 'Makeout Paradise' by some pervert no doubt.

Kakashi humming to himself, smiled as he read his precious book. "He's just waiting for me." Sasuke thought as he looked at his happy sensei.

Naruto being the loud one in the group couldn't take it anymore and charged at his teacher and once again but failed as he was whirled into the pond next to Kakashi.

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's bad choice of directions to get the bells but Kakashi's happy face soon changed when Naxa came behind him.

"Hello Sensei," she smiled as she put up her foot ever so gently and booted Kakashi down to the ground. His book went flying when his face hit the dirt. Kakashi recovered immediately so Naxa couldn't grab the bell.

"Rats," Naxa snapped her thumb and disappeared once again into the darkness of the trees.

Kakashi stood wiping the dust off of his shirt and reached for his book.

"Naruto, Sasuke, or Sakura didn't attempt anything just then...they must be planning something or are just plain idiots." Kakashi thought as he got back into his reading position.

Not wanting to wait any longer Naxa stood in the woods just enough so Kakashi wouldn't see her. She held up her hands and closed her eyes to concentrate.

Ichi

Ni

San

Yon

Go

Roku

She said them very quickly and as she said them she did her own hand gestures. Her eyes then opened but they were now the color of ice; blue.

Kakashi then sensed the girl and looked toward her direction. He couldn't see her but he sure could sense her great amount of chakra she let out.

The ground around her begin to get cold and the wind started blowing harder. She held out her hands as if she were comparing her hand size with someone else. At first little points of ice came out but soon a massive amount of ice crystals came toward Kakashi at once.

"What the!?" Kakashi's eye's widened as the ice crystals came toward him. He began dodging every single one when Naxa began another ability she had.

Slowly so her ice crystals wouldn't mess up she knelt down and put one hand on the ground. Now that half of the ice crystals were not shooting at Kakashi anymore he calmed down a little but still dodging the crystals that came his way. She closed her eyes once again and reopened them to look at Kakashi. She quickly took down her other hand and set it on the ground. She was mumbling something and as Kakashi dodged the last one coming his way he let his foot down and as soon as he did that his whole body became ice.

He was now frozen like a caveman but he was fine, just stuck in place.

Naxa smiled and came out of hiding. She looked at him with one foot on the ground, she caught him right when he touched the ground too, she was very lucky.

Ice covered his body meaning it covered the bells as well. She look at them and kicked some of the ice off then grabbed one of the bells. She knew her other teammates where watching her so she put on and big smile and rang her new pretty bell.

She turned back around and snapped her fingers making the ice fell apart letting Kakashi go.

He looked at Naxa then at the bell she was holding and sighed.

"I let my guard down," Kakashi said ashamed.

"Yep but that's good for me!" Naxa smiled.

"How did she do that?" Naxa's teammates watched as she had successfully retrieved a bell.

Present-

"Well you said it yourself you were off guard." Naxa pointed out. "And they passed anyway!" she pointed out once again.

"That's not the point..." Kakashi said trying to find the right words. He stood there for a minute then scratched his head. "I just think you should sit this mission out." He finally told her the truth.

"So what am I supposed to do now?" Naxa said tapping her foot on the ground.

"Just think of this as a vacation." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Humph, whatever." Naxa gave Kakashi one more evil glance and stomped off.

Naxa didn't go home right away, she suddenly just wandered places. No one was outside anymore but her and she sighed as she looked at the stars. She finally got a moment of peace until she heard someone walking past the corner. She was ready for Kakashi to appear but instead Naruto turned to corner.

When he first saw her he just stared but soon he walked toward her.

"Hey Naruto how's it go-" she was cut off but Naruto moving closer to her face.

"N-Naruto?"

"You...were...AWESOME!" Naruto yelled in Naxa's face.

"Wha-," Naxa couldn't get even one word in because of Naruto's loud voice.

"I can't believe you got a bell! Not even Sasuke got one! Oh man and the technique you did was so cool! Do you think you could teach me that trick?" Naruto had his hands clutched and was breathing hard now since he said that whole paragraph without taking a single breath.

Naxa just stood there like a statue; staring at the excited boy blankly.

"Um...," she began but was soon cut off again.

"Maybe you could teach me tomorrow before we protect that guy!"

"Heh you know I would but Kakashi is making me stay here," Naxa frowned followed by Naruto.

"But why? Aren't you on our team?" Naruto asked confused and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah well I'll just have to tell you later but for now you need some rest," Naxa smiled and put her hand on his head. She was after all a year older then her teammates so she was slightly taller. He frowned and looked toward the ground. "But someday soon I'll teach you," she finished.

He smiled and ran off to go get some sleep for the night.

When Naxa finally got to her door she stopped and glanced at her neighbor's door which belonged to Sasuke. The day before he got mad at her and told her to leave him alone. Of course he was always like that. She stepped toward his door and was about to knock but stopped herself and went in her room.

When she got into her room pain came over her again. As she winced she fell on her knees. She couldn't stand anymore and crawled to the table in the middle of the room. Trying to lift herself up with the table's help she stood grasping her shoulder.

He laughed inside her mind as she remembered that day he had bit her; that day her life had became dark; that day she realized she would fall into everlasting darkness.

-

I woke up suddenly by someone knocking on the door. I poked my head out of the covers and yawned. I scratched my head and pulled my fingers through my hair trying to make it look better. I slowly sat up and wrapped the covers around my body hiding myself beneath them. The knock on the door got louder and louder as I slowly walked to the door.

"I'm coming." I said irritated by the constant knocks.

I opened the door to see Sasuke who was now even more annoyed by the fact that I wasn't ready to go.

"Why aren't you ready?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Because I'm not going with you." I sighed and put my left hand on the rail of the door.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow; his face confused by the comment. "Why aren't you coming?"

"Because…" I began. "I have some things that I need to do…" I finished. I really didn't know what else to say…there was some things I needed to attend to though.

"Things to do? Why are you on our team again?" I could hear the sarcasm in his voice even though he tried to hide it.

"I want to come but Kakashi sensei told me to stay. That is why I'm not ready." I explained.

Sasuke was even more confused by that comment. Why would a teacher not want a student to do something that will make them improve?

"Well then I'll see you afterward," Sasuke turned and started walking down the hall, leaving his teammate behind.

"Good luck!" I yelled before he turned the corner. I shut the door and sighed. I walked over to the window and opened the curtains then sat at the table for some breakfast.

Soon after another person knocked on the door. This time it was Iruka.

"Naxa, I just came by because the Hokage wants to speak with you today," Iruka said smiling as always.

I returned a smile and spoke. "Thanks Iruka I'll get ready and be on my way soon."

Iruka waved and walked away. I immediately got ready and left my room. I then walked through the market and went straight to where I needed to be.

When I got there a woman took me to the Hokage. He was sitting at his desk as usual; writing and signing papers.

When I entered the room he smiled and set his pencil down.

"Please have a seat," he pointed at the chair in the middle of the room.

I nearly smiled and went to sit down.

His smile soon disappeared when the woman who guided me left the room. He sat back into his chair and rubbed his head; he sighed and then spoke.

"I think you know why I called for you," he began. "You're request was to be put on a Genin team and stay until after the Chuunin exams. But you didn't explain everything about why you want this. I know you've been at this village before, but this is my village and I must protect it. So tell me what you exactly want to do here," he then sat forward, looking straight at me with all of his concentration.

"I completely understand that sir and what I want is to kill someone. But he has much protection and I heard he was coming to this years Chuunin exam. And if I can get him then I will quit my team and everything will be okay," I finished hoping he would stop asking questions but his expression was still not amused. "I mean this man has not passed the Chuunin exams before and I found out that this time he will do anything to get past it. I also found out he did something to his body to make him much stronger. I'm not sure what but I can tell you it's not good. When I found this out he caught me and told me that I should enter the exam if I wanted to defeat him. It was useless to try with all of his men around. This was really the only village that I could come to and trust so that is why I am here," I finally finished and I could tell he was happy to hear the full truth.

"Well I'm glad to hear the truth. I still want nothing to do with this…but if he is a threat then I will allow it. If you fail I will take care of it, but before the final exam takes place I would like to know his name and what he looks like so I may take him out if necessary," he then smiled and began writing down things on his papers. "And I guess that is why Kakashi went easy on you?" He started laughing and saw my glare at the corner of his eyes; he then stopped with a cough. "Well then that is all do whatever you want until you're teammates come back."

I stood and bowed. The woman then appeared again to escort me out. I knew I was going to have to wait for a little while. So I decided to do little things for people and earn some money in the process.

"Argh! I've been doing this all day!" I sat down on top of a roof and stared out at the village. "I am sooo bored," I thought and sat there a little longer then decided to go back home.

It began to get dark and you could hear the crickets playing their songs. It always seemed to me that they played sad songs.

I got back to my room and put my bag of accessories down on the table then sat on my bed; leaning against the wall.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "I wonder how Sasuke and the others are doing. I really wish Sasuke remembered me…I mean its understandable about Naruto, but Sasuke?"

I opened my eyes and everything was quiet with the darkness coming through the window. Just then a shadow went by and I looked toward the window.

For a few moments no one showed when finally the figure appeared and he opened the window for him to come in.

"Can't you knock? It's rude to just come in you know," I sighed and looked at the ninja in black. "What do you want?" I snarled.

"My master made me come to make sure you were going to be in the exams," he said sternly.

"Yeah I am, so go away will you?" I said turning toward the door.

"He also wanted to say he can't wait to fight you. He says you will soon be unable to control yourself," he finished and his glare never left me.

I turned to meet his glare and spoke. "Look I can 'control' myself just fine. There is no way I will have an outburst," he laughed at my comment and walked out on my little balcony.

"That's what you think," he gave me one last look and jumped into the darkness of the night.

The last thing I thought was "I wonder what he meant by that…" After that I fell asleep.

Until Sasuke and the others returned, I really just sat around and did little jobs for people. I actually have a good amount of money now. I could buy something for myself but I think I'll wait for a good occasion.

They finally got back and of course Naruto ran up to me and shared his story or at least 'his' side of the story. Sakura didn't say much to me just a little hello and good-bye. Kakashi sensei just smiled and went back to his book and I got to walk with Sasuke home. Of course, the only reason for that was because we lived next door to each other.

"So…did you have…fun?" god I can't believe I just said that! I mean he almost got killed!

"Hmmm I guess," he didn't even look up, he just kept walking.

Finally, when I thought I was completely control of 'myself' it happened. First the pain started at my shoulder and I could feel it go down my left arm. I tried to seem calm but I just couldn't help but grab my shoulder.

Sasuke turned and looked at me. I knew my face was starting to sweat and I was holding my shoulder that was never a good sign.

"Are you alright?"

I tried to make the biggest smile I could do but it wasn't as big as I hoped it would have been. "I'm fine I just have to scratch my shoulder is all."

My hand fell to the top of my arm and I could feel darkness coming over my eyes but I didn't want to faint here. I at least wanted to get to my room. We were in the building I just need to hold on a little bit longer! I slowly let my arm go back to my side as we walked down the hall. Sasuke turned to me again and this time he got serious.

"You're not okay let me help you into you're room," my door was unlocked so he opened my door for me and I walked in but soon after I fell to the ground, I wasn't able to stay awake any longer. The last thing I heard was my name being called by Sasuke.

When I woke up it was dark outside. I was lying in my bed but the thing that caught my eye was Sasuke sitting on my window ceil. I couldn't tell if he was awake or asleep because he was facing away from me.

I slowly sat up but the pain in my arm made me lay back down. I wanted to say his name but if he was asleep I didn't want to wake him.

"Great just great, when I think I'm better I get worse and now he'll probably ask me why I fainted," I laid there for what seemed like forever but soon I was able to sit up. Now that I can 'mostly" control this curse on me the pain goes away faster each time.

I could hear him breathing heavily which meant he was probably asleep. I still can't believe he's still here though.

"Well now what?" I whispered to myself.

I put my cover around my shoulders and stood up slowly but I got a head rush and sat back down. When I waited long enough I stood back up and walked over to see Sasuke sound asleep. I smiled; he looked so peaceful when he was asleep. The window was open so I slowly walked over him and jumped off the balcony. I shouldn't have done that cause as soon as I landed I fell on the ground in pain.

"Well that was stupid," I told myself as I very slowly tried to stand.

For some reason when I get hurt or I faint, when I wake up I hate lying in bed so I have to get up and go somewhere. It's a very bad habit.

I went to where I could see the whole village while sitting against a tree. It was my favorite spot the last time I was here.

I sat there for a little bit but then I started to fall asleep again. Lucky I had my cover because it was getting rather cold.

The next thing I knew I heard a voice calling me. "Hey Naxa, what are you doing out here!?" I opened my eyes to see Sasuke and he was not happy.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. The sun was barely coming up so I must have been asleep for about an hour.

"Oh, I just wanted to get out…," I trailed off. I didn't know what else to say.

He sighed and touched my arm. I couldn't help but jump a little when he did.

"You're freezing, you need to go back."

He held out his hand for me to grab. I did so but when he tried to pull me up I resisted. "Just a little bit longer?" I was cold but I wanted to see the sun rise. He sighed and shook his head but then sat next to me. I smiled at him but he just looked out at the sun.

"It's not my fault if you catch a cold," He said.

"You know the first time I came here this is where I first saw the village." I began and then he looked at me. "I was only here for a few days but I loved it here. Everyone was so nice….well not everyone but that's not the point."

I stopped and looked at Sasuke; it seemed he was actually paying attention which made me smile.

"Why do I keep rambling on about nothing?" I looked at the sun and then at him and smiled. He looked away and I couldn't tell if it was because of the sun getting in his eyes or if he was blushing. I'm not going to lie…I was hoping he was blushing but I will never find that out.

"Alright let's go," I was getting to cold now, the sun wasn't worth it.

We stood and I rewrapped my cover over myself and I now wish I had brought some shoes.

"Do…you want me to carry you back?" I looked at Sasuke and I could see him blushing but he wasn't looking at my face. "You're feet are probably really cold…," He began. "And I thought…look do you want to be carried or not?" now he was getting impatient.

"Um…," I didn't know why I didn't answer but he got even more impatient.

"Let's just get back," he turned toward the village and started walking.

"Hey wait! I do want to be carried!" I finally said it. I mean my feet were freezing!

"Forget it, you said it too late."

"Aw! Come on!" I begged but he wouldn't give in.

The next morning I was better but I needed to stay in bed because…I got a fever. Sasuke checked on me every now and then and thank god for Sakura brought me some food! I mean I had my own but she brought some of her mom's cooking and mother's cooking is usually always the best! Naruto came for a while and we talked then when Kakashi came by he kicked Naruto out saying "You're talking is going to make her even more sick!" so then Kakashi gave me some medicine and sat at the table.

"I hope you're better by tomorrow because we're announcing about the Chuunin exams." Kakashi said.

Kakashi knew about my whole plan. Actually he was the first one to know.

"Don't worry I'll be better by tomorrow," he smiled at me like he always smiled. He said his good-bye and left.

I wasn't ready for my next visitor. I didn't think she would remember me but I'm happy she did.

Someone started knocking on the door and since I couldn't get up…well I was lazy so I just yelled. "Come in!" And there stood little Hinata but she wasn't little anymore.

"Hi…Naxa," she said shyly.

She may have gotten bigger but she's the same shy Hinata. I waved for her to come in and she closed the door and sat down.

"When I heard you came back I wanted to come and say hi but my training…," she trailed off.

"It's okay Hinata I understand," she gave that very little smile she only gives and nodded.

The day I got here I ran into Hinata and Neji, they were outside of their house with their parents. I played with Hinata for a while but Neji didn't want to play. I said good-bye to Hinata actually, she was the only one I said good-bye too. I'm glad she remembers me.

"So how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling just fine!" I said raising my right arm in the air. I wouldn't dare do it with my left arm yet.

We talked for a while about simple things. Small talk if you will. She didn't stay long because it was getting late.

"Well I'll see you later Naxa."

"Nice seeing you again Hinata!" I smiled and waved as she closed the door.

It was completely dark now and I was lying in bed of course. I was actually about to fall asleep, when my last visitor of the day knocked.

"Come in!" I said not too loudly.

The door opened and Sasuke appeared. I was actually surprised he would come again. He didn't really come in he just stood in the doorway.

"You feeling alright now?" he said it straight out.

"Yeah I'm just fine," I smiled but I don't think he could see me because of how dark it was now.

"Alright see you," he was about to close the door when I stopped him.

"Hey! That's it?" I yelled maybe too loudly.

He reopened the door and stood there for a second.

"What did you want me to say?"

"Um…err…I mean…well just something…," I didn't know what to say and it was getting late so I could understand that he wanted to get to bed. "I'm sorry, its nothing. Thanks for checking on me today."

He was closing the door again but stopped and I wasn't ready for his comment.

"No problem," then he shut my door and I could hear his open and close.

It's not what he said surprised me, its just that he actually said something but it made me happy. And I finally was able to fall asleep and sleep the whole night.


	2. He Returns

Everlasting  
Chapter 2- He returns

-

Late the next morning I got up to someone knocking loudly at my door. It seems people love to do that. I groaned and slowly got out of bed and headed toward the door. When I opened it I was wasn't surprised to see Naruto standing there with a huge smile on his face.

"Good morning!" He grinned

"Naruto, what do you want?" I groaned again.

"Huh? Don't you know today we start the Chunin exams?" It took a second for what he said to sink in…and then it did.

"What?! That's today?!" I yelled and slammed the door in Naruto's face to get ready.

Naruto laughed outside my door as I got dressed. I hurried and did everything I needed for today. When I was done I opened the door to see Naruto at the end of the hallway.

"Hurry up!" He motioned for me to come.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Naruto started running but I stopped at the end of the hall for one glance toward Sasuke's room wondering where he was.

Naruto started going on about how excited he was for the chance to show everyone his strength but soon I started to toon out. Not on purpose of course. I was thinking about 'my' situation. What will people think when I quit the team? Will everyone hate me? Especially Sasuke. Will I even defeat him? I shrugged it off as I saw a group of people standing ahead. I had never seen them before.

Naruto stopped as well and stared at the strange newcomers. There was a sort of big kid with purple make up on? I couldn't be sure what that was. There was a girl who looked the oldest with blonde hair. But the one I was focusing on was the boy with red hair and a mark on his forehead.

He seemed…dark and evil. Naruto oblivious to that just stared in awe at his new opponents. They all turned in our direction and stared back except for the red headed one who glared….at me. I shivered and he didn't stop glaring at me. Naruto noticed and got serious for once that I've seen.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

They chuckled at me which made me mad. Silence came along with more glaring…

"What are your names?" Naruto asked breaking the silence.

"Humph, I'm Kankuro, that's Temari…and Gaara," He nodded in Gaara's direction who still glared at me.

"So what is your business here?" Stupid question to ask but I hated the one named Gaara glaring at me with hatred.

"Ha, don't you know?" Kankuro snapped.

"Who knows? You might be lost or something," I grinned stepping forward to challenge them. Mostly Gaara because I was meeting his glare.

Kankuro growled but Gaara seemed pleased with my challenge.

"Naxa calm down," I stopped and looked up to see Sasuke standing in a tree looking at me.

Temari and Kankuro looked at Sasuke but still Gaara never left me eyes. Sasuke jumped in front of me which made my gaze turn to him. It seemed like that's what he intended.

Gaara then turned and started walking the other way with Temari and Kankuro soon following him.

"What was HIS problem?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm," was all Sasuke answered.

Right then Sakura ran up waving; clueless to the tension in the group.

"Hi guys ready to head to the first test?" She smiled at Sasuke who wasn't paying any attention to her.

"Yeah, let's head that way," Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder who shook him off. "What's your problem?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't answer just looked in my direction; his face clearly mad but I wasn't sure why.

"Let's just get going," I put my hand on Naruto's shoulder trying to calm him down and he just shrugged it off. When we got into the building there were a lot of unfamiliar faces walking around. There were some other teams from the village that I've never talk to or even seen before.

I knew he was here somewhere but he was probably in disguise so I wouldn't recognize him. We all stopped in front of a door but some arrogant kids wanted to start something. I knew Sasuke would go for the challenge so I slowly walked away looking for a chance to maybe find the man who made me come back to this village.

I went a couple levels above where we're supposed to be and haven't found a clue. I knew it was time to be getting back so I headed downstairs. It was later then I'd realized and everyone was inside the room by now.

I opened the door and regretting that I left in the first place everyone stopped and looked at me. Some were sitting in seats when others were standing with their groups. I looked to my right to see Sasuke and the others looking at me as well. It seemed that was happening a lot today.

What seemed like a million years the teacher finally came in and saved me. "Everyone sit down!" He yelled.

Within seconds people were sitting down. Luck was sort of with me today. Sasuke was sitting next to me by the window. He was sitting like he always was; with his chin on his hands and his eyes closed.

I didn't listen to the teacher as he went on about the test. I really didn't need to worry about it, I would get through whether I got 100 or a 0 on it. The tests were soon passed out and the room went silent. It sucks really that I have to be here and endure this boring event.

A few hours went by and I doodled on my paper. I think Sasuke noticed a while back. I chuckled in my head. He must think I don't care at all about the Chunin exams. I decided to at least write something's so I erased all my doodles and began writing sentences.

Finally it was over. The teacher commanded that everyone drop their pencils; which I did gladly.

"Does anyone want to quit?" He asked out of nowhere.

Some people raised their hands making them and their teammates leave. I glanced over at Naruto who was trembling. No! He can't quit! It's not like Naruto and what am I supposed to do if he raises his hand?

Naruto raised his hand and spoke: "I will never give up!" He smiled and put his hand down.

I sighed, relieved that he didn't give up.

-

The next exam was what I was waiting for. My chance to find him. We all got up and started walking outside for the next exam. The woman in charge was explaining everything but I was too occupied to everyone around me; walking past me.

"You seem preoccupied," I turned to see Sasuke.

He was right as usual. "Do I? I try not to be," I gave a little smile and looked at him. He was looking straight ahead.

Nothing works to make him smile. We were behind everyone now because of my slow pace. Then the most embarrassing thing to ever happened to me came.

"Wah!" I tripped falling on my face into the dirt.

I didn't say it loud enough for people to stare at least but when I looked up Sasuke was smiling.

"Hahahahaha!" He put his hand on his forehead and laughed some more.

Me on the other hand was not amused. I stood and whipped the dust off my face and shirt. He didn't laugh loud but it was something.

He chuckled one last time. "You should have seen your face."

"I bet it was really funny," I said sarcastically.

He was serious again and we caught up to the group in silence.

It was 2:00 and we were at gate 12. It was about to start. We waited at our gate, Naruto was saying his phrase 'believe it!' I guess he was pumped for it to start.

2:30 it begins. The gates opened and we all started running through the forest. Tree to tree.

-

While later we stopped taking a break in a little open field. Nothing out of the ordinary has happened yet.

"Hey, I think I hear water near by," I nodded toward the others and ran back into the woods. I lied. I could feel him near by.

I ran as fast I could away from the others. It was bad enough I was on their team I don't want to put them in anymore danger.

I finally stopped in a big meadow field and watched at a dark figure emerge from the other side.

"Sorry Naxa that our master couldn't make it but I'm here in his place," A man walked out and smiled. "My name is Kyo," He finished.

"So tell me 'Kyo' why couldn't your master show up?" I stepped forward furious.

"Heh, don't worry he will come…in time. He wants to see what events take place in this village," He smiled at me.

"That's rotten, I don't know how long I will be here-," He put his hand up to silence me but I didn't listen. "And if you think I-."

"Stop! He will come and he knows you will be here when he gets here. You wouldn't want to leave your friends would you?" He chuckled.

That made me mad.

I lunged forward putting my fist in front ready to punch him in the face.

Out of nowhere I heard his name. "Sasuke!" It was Sakura.

I jumped back before hitting him. He laughed again. "Go for him, you know you want to," He turned around and walked back into the forest.

As I ran back to the others I felt a familiar and disturbing presence. Someone…I know…

Then it hit me. Orochimaru. I stopped where I was I couldn't believe it. He was here…but not after me? Sasuke!

I ran even faster and they had moved a little. When I got there it was to late. I stopped in fear to see him biting Sasuke. Just like me.

I gasped. "Orochimaru!" I yelled in anger. "Let him go NOW!"

He let Sasuke go who fell to his knees in pain, holding his shoulder. Oorochimaru's long neck went back to his body, turned to me, and smiled evilly.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Naxa," He turned to face me but my eyes were on Sasuke in pain. Just like I had been and still am. I didn't want this for him…

"Why did you do that to him? Don't you have me?!" I could see Sasuke looking at me at that moment. He would need to know the truth sometime.

"You know you're my favorite. Don't get jealous, Naxa," He laughed and stepped forward then his face became serious. "You've controlled your curse far to long!" In a flash he was in front of me and put his hand toward my stomach.

"What?!" Before his hand touched my stomach I grabbed his hand.

"I'm not that weak little girl anymore, you forget that," I tried to punch him but he backed away.

"Heh, you may have gotten stronger but that doesn't mean you can defeat me. I see the fear and strength in your eyes. Your holding back aren't you? Maybe I should make it come out!"

This time he was to fast. Next thing I knew his teeth were in my left shoulder. _Again_. I couldn't move and his teeth sunk deeper and deeper by the seconds.

"Naxa!" I snapped out of it with Sasuke's voice.

Orochimaru jumped back and smiled.

I just stood there paralyzed; unable to move. Then the pain struck. I screamed and fell to my knees, grabbing my left shoulder. I could feel it rising within me. The darkness slowly going over my sight. I knew soon I wouldn't be able to control it. I looked up to see Sasuke staring at me. He was saying something but stopped to realize his own pain.

"Naxa, you will give in," Orochimaru stated and jumped back into the darkness. I knew he wasn't coming back for now.

Then I ran, ran as fast as I could away from my friends. I finally stopped on a road to catch my breath. I yelped in pain and fell to my knees. I had a mark on my back that no one knew of except him. I could feel it growing. Everything in my body ached so bad that I thought I was going to die there. Then I heard voices in the forest. They were laughing at me or just laughing.

A group from the sound village came out.

"Well aren't you stupid for being out here all alone. Where's your scroll, eh?" One of them said.

Another came up and kicked dirt on me; they laughed. I grew angry and I began to cry suddenly. I knew what was going to happen.

"Awww, why are you crying?" The leader came up and nudged me with his leg.

It happened. What I feared most. The last thing I remember was their terrifying screams.


	3. Struggles

"Naruto, have you caught any fish yet?" Sakura yelled.

Naruto came out from under the water gasping for breath. "Almost!" He replied.

A few seconds later Sasuke caught some jumping fish. "There, you happy?" He walked off.

Naruto swam to Sakura, "What's his problem?"

"Oh, Naxa…she hasn't come back," Sakura sighed.

Naruto frowned. "I wish I was awake when that happened…"

"Naruto it's alright…Naxa is fine," Sakura frowned. _I hope_, she thought.

-

"Sir! I have found some unidentified bodies!"

"Hm? Show me," The leader said.

They went into the forest and stopped on the road.

"My god…what happened here?!"

"No one knows sir, nor do we know who these people are except for this one boy, He's from the sound village and these two must have been his partners…" The man replied.

"This is bad," The leader said.

-

I winced at the pain when I realized I was awake. I wanted to sleep forever now. I didn't want to remember what happened. I opened my eyes and realized I had made it to where we needed to be except the others weren't here.

I began to cry as I remembered of how I lost control…

Sometime earlier…

"Awww, why are you crying?" The leader came up and nudged me with his leg.

I smiled; I could feel my eyes were dark. Evil had taken over me.

In seconds my arm was through the leader's chest. The other two screamed and when I pulled my hand out the leader fell to the ground.

I stood and the other two were shaking in fear.

"Please don't kill us!" One of them went on their knees, the other one was crying.

I could feel the blood running down my arm…but I couldn't control myself. Another second later I grabbed the girl's face who was crying. Her partner moved back in fear and I blasted the girls head off with my dark energy. It was like black fire. I turned to the other one, he tried to run but I was in front of him in an instant. I kneeled down to his level.

"Why…?" He asked shaking.

I felt a tear drop, "I don't know,"

-

I couldn't really remember what I did to him…but the blood on my shirt was enough. I crawled to the building and sat up against it.

I put my hand on my shoulder to try and ease the pain but my vision went blurry and I went to sleep again.

-

"Naxa! Guys its Naxa!" I was half awake when I heard my name being yelled.

I opened my eyes to see Sakura waving for the others I would guess to come over.

"Naxa! Are you alright?!" Naruto ran to my side. Kabuto was next which I don't know why he was here then Sasuke came out of the forest and stopped.

I struggled to stand but I leaned against the wall.

"Naxa, what happened to your shirt?" Sakura asked touching my sleeve.

I wish she didn't say that cause now everyone's attention was on my shirt. I looked down and it was even bloodier then I thought.

"Naxa, are you hurt?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine."

A minute later Kabuto said his goodbye and then all three were around me.

"What?" I asked.

"Stop, Why in the hell did you run?" Sasuke snapped. We all looked at him stunned.

"I…went chasing after the man who bit you…" It was a bad lie but I couldn't tell them what happened…what I had done…

"That's a lie he bit you too," I looked up at Sasuke who was so serious right now it wasn't even funny.

"What? Naxa are you alright?!" Naruto yelled.

"Let me see your shoulder," Sakura suggested.

"No! I'm fine trust me," They all looked at me suspiciously. "We need to hurry inside before it's too late," that caught their attention and headed for the door.

Their attention was on the scroll luckily because a shock went around my body. It hurt so I walked against the wall. When I thought they would turn which they did I straightened up. It was like lightning coming out of me or something.

When they opened the scrolls…Iruka came out. I stood as straight as I could so he wouldn't ask about me. He started talking about the plans and the next exam. I wasn't paying much attention to him more on Sasuke who kept glancing at me. I want to just fall but with him I had to stand up. Naruto would glance at me as well which made everything harder. Iruka looked at me then.

"Naxa, are you alright?" He turned to me.

"Of course Master Iruka, why?"

"She's not okay," Sasuke said. I gave him a dirty look.

"Let's take you to first aid," Iruka stepped forward.

I stepped back. "No, I'm doing the next round."

"Naxa, you should go," Sakura turned toward me.

I felt my eyes going darker again. "I said…I'm going to the next round," Sakura stepped back when I looked at her.

"Naxa…you're eyes," Naruto said.

I closed my eyes and rubbed them. I took a deep breath and opened them again. I felt better. "See? Everything is good," I stepped past them.

-

We entered a room with the other remaining teams, the teachers, and the hokage. They lined us up and I stayed in the back so I couldn't be seen as well. As they talked I began to feel bad again. Little lightning strikes seemed to come out of my body and go around then go back in at my foot. It was rather hard to explain really but all it did was bring my pain.

I noticed Sasuke was in pain too, also trying to hide it. I blamed myself for his fate, it was my fault. I wanted to cry then, for him. He didn't deserve this and I wouldn't care what everyone else thought. Still they wouldn't come out; I could feel an evil glare on me. I looked to my left, it was Gaara.

Just then the strikes of pain from the lightning hit me. I yelled in pain and the lightning went up the wall behind me and cracked the ceiling.

Everyone looked my way and I fell to my knees. In seconds Kakashi was next to me; calling my name. I could barley hear him, his voice was fading. I looked up at my teammates. Naruto was moving his mouth…couldn't tell what he was saying. I went past Sakura to Sasuke. He was also in pain but looking at me. I wanted him to look away…

-

"Naxa! Wake up!" I heard his voice again…but this time I could understand him better.

I groaned. "Kakashi…"

"Are you alright?"

"I…feel a lot better," I opened my eyes opened to see him looking at me. I sat up holding my head. "Wait! I'm supposed to be fighting-," I was cut off by Kakashi.

"It's alright the rounds aren't over yet but you need to hurry," I started to run out but paused. "How did you…."

"I'll explain how you feel better later, go!"

-

When I got back to where the rounds were being held I looked down to see Hinata bleeding very badly. I looked at the board to see who she fought; Neji.

I went down to her side. Everyone looked at me when I did but I didn't care. "Hinata, are you alright?!" I jumped down to her.

"N-naxa…" She managed to say before the doctors took her away.

"Naxa!" Naruto said surprised.

I looked toward Neji, who had no emotion on his face as usual. I walked up to face him. Still he did nothing. I slapped him. Everyone gasped as I did so. He looked at me, shocked. After that I went back up next to Shikamaru.

He chuckled. "Ah Naxa, no one was expecting that."

"He deserved it, the bastard," He laughed and nodded.

In seconds Naruto was next to me. "Naxa are you better? What's the matter with you?"

"Yes you didn't look so good back there," Shikamaru agreed.

Oh crap, I forgot about that. "Haha, I'm fine Kakashi sensei gave me some medicine and I'm all better now!" I smiled trying to convince them.

Of course…they weren't convinced. Luckily, they were distracted from the screen showing the next match.

Naxa vs. Kyo

I looked over at him who was on the other side with his two teammates. The other two have hooded cloaks on so I couldn't see their faces. He smiled at me.

"Huh? I never noticed that team before," Naruto noted.

"That's strange me either," Shikamaru shrugged it off though.

I had a goal in life and that was to destroy Orochimaru for what he has done. Kyo is connected to him. I must start at the bottom and reach the top. I am not strong enough for Orochimaru yet but someday he will die.

Kyo went down in the arena and looked up at me. Before I went down there I noticed Sasuke wasn't here nor was Kakashi. Well right now I need to defeat him!

-

"Orochimaru, what do you want with Sasuke and Naxa?" Kakashi asked after sealing the curse up on Sasuke who was unconscious at the moment.

He smiled. "I do not need Naxa anymore; I am here for Uchiha Sasuke. I can't wait though to see Naxa destroy this village. She will be torn from the inside by her deeds." He grinned.

"You bastard," Kakashi said.

"If I am correct she is fighting one of my servants. She will be lucky if she dies today."

"I won't let you take either of them," His face grew angry.

"You haven't had it long; you know what I'm talking about…sharingan!"

-

I went down to face Kyo and even though I feel better I don't have a lot of chakra so I will need to end this quickly.

"Ah Naxa, so we meet again. Will you actually fight me this time?" He smiled.

"Trying to make me mad, are we Kyo?" I challenged.

"Well that's one of my goals."

"Interesting, what about you're other goals?" I raised an eyebrow.

He grinned. "My other goal is to destroy you!" He yelled.

I wasn't ready for that goal, otherwise I was shocked. "Well I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen," I made sure he knew I wasn't playing around anymore.

"Next match begin!" The judge said and jumped back.

"We shall see," He said.

"Yes…we will."

a/n- well that's a nice spot to stop at. Please review! It helps me. I am going to update soon, this story is my main objective right now. I can't wait to get where everything unfolds! well i want you guys to feel that way i guess. I hope im doing good. anyway, ttyl.


	4. Hell and Heaven

- change in pov.

Orochimaru laughed. "Did that hit you Kakashi?" He then looked down at Sasuke. "You see Sasuke has been blessed with the 'heaven' seal but unfortunately young Naxa was cursed with the 'hell' seal," He laughed again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kakashi asked angrily.

He grinned evilly. "Did you ever ask Naxa about her past?" Orochimaru started. "Well you should," Then he disappeared.

-

Kakashi appeared next to Naruto and Sakura; surprising them.

"Kakashi!" Sakura said.

"Everything is fine," Kakashi looked down.

Sakura smiled at him.

Kakashi looked down at Naxa. _What happened Naxa? Would you even tell me? _Kakashi thought as he looked upon her.

-

I didn't hesitate. I did my hand signs and attacked. Fog went over the arena and you could hear the creaking of the ice forming. That was a downfall to this attack.

"Ah yes I remember now you're ice aren't you?" Kyo said jumping before the ice got to him but that wasn't it.

The fog began to form above his head. When he landed back on the ground he looked up. "W-what?!" He shouted.

"Ice rain!" I shouted then pieces of ice fell from the cloud. The ice was small making it harder for him to dodge but so far he managed to.

He laughed when it stopped. "You think that will kill me?" He asked.

Another one came down but was twice as big as the others. He was too cocky and dodged the whole thing but it sliced his back. He yelled in pain then the fog faded.

"Damn it," Kyo said.

"Go Naxa!" Naruto yelled.

"It's not over yet," Kyo said putting his hands up. "Try and dodge this!" Between me and him the air started to twirl in circles. He laughed. "Oh right, you're afraid of tornadoes huh?"

"Shit…" I threw shuriken's at him but he dodged.

"To late for that!" Now a huge tornado was in front of me. I could see everyone on the top holding the bar to try not to get sucked in. I began to slip and if I jumped I would be screwed.

I stepped back slowly even though it didn't make much of a difference.

"You can't get away," Kyo smiled. The tornado came toward me and now I couldn't stay put; it pulled me in.

I span around and around and as I did I was getting cut by the air. I could barely hear his laughing and it pissed me off. _Shit! I can't get out! _I thought.

Then he let it go. I fell to the ground cuts all over my body. I struggled but stood up.

"What would be the sense in killing you now? I want to see you die in pain!" He said evilly.

"No, you won't get to kill me because killing you isn't my goal. I need to get past you to go on and I will," I said.

"Hmph, well in that case I'll kill you now!" The wind started coming from under me.

I did a few back hand springs to get against the wall.

"Not a good idea, if I have to bring my tornado to you the people above you will suffer as well," He laughed.

I looked up to see Naruto and Shikamaru. _Damn it!_ I thought. I need to think of something. The tornado formed and it came towards me slowly. I have to do something! Naruto…Shikamaru….Damn it! My chakra is low I need to hurry! I ran towards the tornado and jumped in it.

"Hahahaha! What an idiot!" Kyo yelled. I could see his eyes widen in moments. Four ice shards hit him back and stuck him to the wall then one more came and went through his stomach. He screamed in pain and the tornado was gone. I fell to the ground with a few more wounds.

"How?" Kyo coughed blood.

"Simple. When a tornado forms cold and hot air have to come together. So I used the cold air and formed ice out of it. I may hate tornadoes but it's good to know your enemies." I explained.

"Damn you…" He whispered and his eyes went dark.

"Winner: Naxa!" The judge announced.

"Oh Naxa! You did it!" Naruto cheered.

I smiled at Naruto but winced at my wounds. Kakashi came down after that. "Ah Naxa, lets get you some band aids," He teased.

"Yes that would be nice," I laughed.

My wounds weren't very bad and I got patched up quick. Once I was done I headed toward Sasuke's room. Kakashi was standing there with his book.

"Oh Naxa, feeling better?" He turned to me.

"Yes! Um…Kakashi-sensei what did you do to me earlier?" I asked.

He closed his book. "I sealed up your curse," He answered.

"Will it always be sealed?"

"I don't know…Orochimaru spoke of you having the 'hell' curse," He stopped.

"Orochimaru! Where is he?!" I yelled.

"Naxa, calm down," He said.

"I will not!" I clenched my fists.

"Get better first, please." Kakashi became serious.

I looked at Sasuke and calmed down.

"You don't happen to know anything about the 'hell' curse do you?" He asked.

I looked away from him. "Of course not, how would I know?"

"Naxa…don't lie," He cautioned. "If you wait to late no one will be able to help you." He finished.

"Orochimaru spoke of it once to me," I said.

"Once? Have you seen him before the exams?" Kakashi asked surprised.

"A long time ago…" I confessed.

"Please tell me Naxa."

I frowned. Why did he want to know all of a sudden? No one had asked before…

"It happened when I was seven years old…"

6 years earlier

"Who are you?" I turned around frightened. He had white hair and two dots on his forehead.

"Kimimaru," Someone came from behind him.

"Orochimaru, what do you want to do with this girl?" He asked.

When I looked at the man his eyes were like snakes. He looked down on me with curious eyes.

"You have blood all over you; did you come from the battleground?" The one named Orochimaru asked me.

I nodded frightened at this man.

"Kimimaru kill her," He ordered.

My eyes widened as I saw Kimimaru charge toward me. He punched me sending me far back then hitting a tree. Kimimaru walked slowly toward me. He took my neck and pulled me off the ground; squeezing hard. I gasped for breath. I opened my eyes to face the one called Kimimaru. "No…" I choked out. I put one arm to my side and opened up my palm.

"Hm?" Kimimaru looked at my palm.

My hand became engulfed with a blue flame. I clenched my fist and came up and tried to punch Kimimaru. He let go of me and dodged.

I stood slowly. "I have been through a lot and survived. I will not die yet! Not until I find my purpose in this world! I yelled.

That's when it snapped. My eyes began to change into light blue and fog came up everywhere.

"What is this?" Orochimaru looked around him and came back to me.

I did the same thing but now my whole arm was engulfed in the flame.

"Interesting," Orochimaru smiled. "Kimimaru stop," He ordered.

Kimimaru walked back to his master.

"Young one, I will not hurt you." Orochimaru said.

"How do I know you're not going to betray your word?" I said arm still engulfed.

Orochimaru laughed. "I was testing you and you passed!"

Foolish as I was I let down my guard; going back to my normal self. Then his head stretched out and bit my shoulder. When his head let go of me I fell to my knees.

"That is a gift, young one. If you survive that I will be most impressed. Try and stand the 'hell' curse," Then he left me there.

Present time

"I went unconscious and woke up a week later with this family," I explained. "After that I ran from them because the curse was too much for me. Over time Orochimaru tested me with his henchmen. I survived each time but so close to dying. A year later that's when I came here. I wanted to stay here but Orochimaru was hot on my tail," I clenched my fists. "He was toying with me." I finished.

"Naxa…were you ever part of a clan?" Kakashi asked.

"I would tell you if I could remember…" I trailed off.

"You can't remember?" He asked surprised.

"I was found by a village at five and I couldn't remember what happened to me before that. If I had family or not." I replied.

"I'm sorry Naxa…" Kakashi said.

"Ah Kakashi-sensei! I'm fine, I found my purpose to live now," He was surprised by my comment.

After that I went and sat next to Sasuke's bed. After a while I got tired and fell asleep with my head on the end of his bed. When I woke up there were ninja bodies on the floor. I stood up quickly.

"What happened here!?" I yelled.

"Oh Naxa you're awake, you go into deep sleeps!" Kakashi came from outside the window.

"What happened Kakashi?" I asked again.

"Nothing Naxa, everything is alright. Forget about it. I wanted to ask you something," Kakashi said.

"Hm? What is it?"

"You have a month to train, who is going to train you?" He asked me.

I thought about it for a moment. All my life I've trained myself. Until Kakashi-sensei.

"Well…I will probably train myself. I've always done that." I replied.

I took my bandages off and my cuts were healed. I think Orochimaru's curse made me heal faster…I think. Unless it is a power I have. These are times when I wish I knew my family.

"Take care of Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei!" I ran out of the room.

"I'm a little tense and the thing to fix that is the hot springs!" I said to myself running out of the hospital.

When I got there I heard Naruto's voice. "Pervert!" He yelled.

"Naruto?" I called.

He looked at me when I came out of the forest. "Naxa! You're alright!" He said.

"Yes, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I'm training! But this pervert," He looked at a man with long white spiky hair.

"Pervert?" I said annoyed.

"Eh Naxa…are you alright?" Naruto stepped back.

I walked forward to the pervert man.

"Hm?" He mumbled.

"Pervert!" I punched him and he went back into the forest.

"N-naxa! He was going to train me!" Naruto yelled.

"W-what?! Why didn't you say that!!?" I yelled back.

"Well I didn't you would punch him!" He yelled back.

He groaned from the trees. "Ah…well you see I was going into the hot springs…" I whispered to Naruto.

"Oh?" The man came out of the forest.

I stepped behind Naruto. "How big of a pervert is this guy?" I whispered.

"A big one…" Naruto mumbled.

He came out of the forest. "That hurt you know!" He yelled. "Don't you know who I am?!" He shouted.

"No…I don't!" I yelled back and came in front of Naruto.

"I am the great Jiraiya!" He yelled doing some weird pose.

"Heh heh…Naruto I will see you later! Have fun training!" I ran across the hot spring water and into the woods.

"That girl has good control of her chakra," I heard Jiraiya say.

I forgot about my hatred for perverts like that…or fear. Whichever one really it doesn't matter. He ruined my chance to relax!

Now it is time to train. Kakashi asked me if I was in a clan. Could it be that my techniques are from a clan? I've only been able to use that attack I was about to use against Orochimaru a few times in my life. I need to learn how to use it!

A few weeks later

I gasped for breath. I've been training none stop and I still can't use that technique! Why can't I? This is becoming troublesome. I fell to my knees. My arm has multiple scratches on it from trying to make that blue flame so many times. Maybe…maybe if I think about him. Orochimaru…you bit me twice and now you've bitten Sasuke. Why…what are you trying to accomplish!? I will kill you! I started putting chakra in my arm again. It hurt like hell but I'm not giving up yet!

My curse began to burn. Kakashi's seal is fading. Maybe Kakashi's seal made something else blocked. Did he do something else that I don't know of? I put my arm out and the scratches began to burn like my curse. Come on! Come on! Work damn it! The rocks around me started to crush and lightning was hitting around me. Almost there.

When the pain got too much I screamed and the flame engulfed my arm. The trees around me were blown away. When I looked at my arm it wasn't a blue flame like before but a black flame. What is this? This isn't _my _attack. I gasped for breath and I coughed blood.

"Naxa?" I looked behind me and Sasuke was standing there.

The flame was making my scratches bigger and worse. My eyes turned to darkness again then I realized I had broken Kakashi's seal. His seal was preventing me from my attack but why? And why is the flame black?

"Sasuke…" I coughed. The flame disappeared and I fell to my knees once again.

"Naxa!" Sasuke came running toward me. "What are you doing?!" He knelt by my side.

"Sasuke…" I whispered. "I'm sorry…"

"What are you talking about?!" He yelled.

"Naxa!" Kakashi came running up.

Then darkness spread my eyes and all I heard was Sasuke's voice.

I don't know how long I was out but when I did wake up it was night. My left arm was in bandages and I had some cuts on my other arm and face. I sat up slowly but my arm wouldn't move so I sat back down.

"Ah finally awake?" Sasuke's voice came from outside the window. It was open and he jumped inside.

"Oh Sasuke," I said surprised.

"How are you feeling?" He asked leaning against the wall.

"I'm fine but my arm hurts a little. How long have I been out?" I asked him.

"I'd say about a week," He noticed my surprised reaction. "You were hurt pretty badly you know. I didn't think you were going to make it…" He trailed off.

"I won't die until Orochimaru is dead!" I yelled.

"Calm down! Don't strain yourself. Kakashi-sensei noticed you broke his seal," Sasuke pointed out.

"Yes, I had too," I looked away from him.

"You should be better by the time the tournament starts. You will-," I cut him off.

"By the time it starts! No I need to train!" I sat up. "I need to master my technique!" I sat back down when I realized the pain.

"You're arm can't even move how do expect to master a technique that way?" He pointed out.

"Never thought I'd hear that from you," I declared.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" He shouted.

"I heard you left the hospital when you weren't recovered," I grinned.

"You know not all rumors are true," He looked away.

I laughed at him. "You're really cute when you do that," I blurted and I instantly regretted it.

He blushed. "What did you say?"

"Ah! I said you're weird when you do that!" I quoted.

"You suck at covering up what you said," He was still blushing and looking away from me.

"B-but that's what I said!" I insisted.

"Whatever just get better before training got it?" He commanded.

"Yes I will," Surprised by my reaction he said his good-bye and left.

When he left it felt like my stomach exploded. Stupid! Why in the hell did I say that!? Arrrgghh! Stupid! He is right though it's not like I can move. I'm to stubborn, need to work on that. It took me a while to fall back asleep because I was thinking about my stupidity earlier. Finally I fell asleep.

"Naxa!" I woke up suddenly by my name being called.

"What is it!?" I yelled sitting up fast but sat back down quickly from the pain.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Shikamaru apologized.

"Oh Shikamaru! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I heard about you getting hurt so I came here to see you and I need to tell you when you're going to fight in the tournament," He explained.

"Ah sure! That would help," I smiled.

He chuckled. "First match: Naruto and Neji," He started.

"Oh really? That will be a good fight! Who's next?" I asked.

"Second match: You and someone named Rioichi," He stopped seeing my surprise. "You know him?" He asked.

"Yes, he's the one that I've been waiting to fight!" I yelled in excitement.

"Well then you better get well!" Shikamaru said.

"Yes! Say Shikamaru who do you fight?" I asked.

"Oh that girl named Temari. I honestly don't want to do this," He sighed.

I laughed. "Of course you're lazy. Well I can be too so I understand," I smiled.

"Make sure to get better before the tournament starts!" Shikamaru waved and left my room.

Arrghh! What am I supposed to do until then though! Sasuke and Naruto are training. Shikamaru came but he needs to train as well. I'm stuck here for a week! I know I need to think of a name for my new technique! I still don't understand why it's a black flame instead of blue now but I'll figure it out later.

A few days went by and the pain in my arm faded. I took the bandages off and there were only a few small cuts now. I stood up and stretched. There's no point in training now I'll take the next few days to rest. I jumped out the window and headed for my room.

I rested for the next few days and it was the night before the tournament started. Even though I was in bed I couldn't sleep. I wonder what I said to Sasuke freaked him out. I didn't mean to say it! Gosh I'm so stupid! I hope Naruto wins honestly. He deserves to be recognized. Gaara will be there…I heard he was powerful. First thing I'm going to do is ask him why he's glaring at me all the time. I noticed about an hour later I was just thinking about random things. I decided to take a walk even though it was late.

As I walked I yawned. "Of course I'm tired now…" I sighed. "I'm half way to my room and I'm half way to where I was going to go. So either way it would take the same amount of time to go either way. Now just to figure out what I need to do…" I stood there for a few moments; thinking.

"What are you doing out here so late at night?" I looked up to see Sasuke on top of a building. He jumped down next to me.

"S-sasuke," I stuttered

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes!" At least I think I am. Hopefully I can use my attack. I didn't get to master it like I had planned. "Are you ready?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Do you even have to ask?"

Yep. That's Sasuke. "Haha, I guess not," I replied.

"It's getting late you need you're rest. I heard you left the hospital when you weren't recovered," He challenged.

"Yes…so? You do it too!" I crossed my arms.

"Heh, yeah. Well let's get some rest then," We began to walk to our building.

We got to our doors and we stopped. "Are you not going to bed?" I asked him. I had my hand on my doorknob but he was standing behind me.

"Ah I will," He replied.

Ok…what the crap is this? He's just standing there. "Ok…so I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yea, make sure you win you're battle. You know if you and I win we will fight each other," He explained.

"Oh yea we would huh? I didn't think about that. It would be a fun match," I smiled.

"You know I would have to hold back so you could put a punch in," Is it me or is he teasing me?

"W-what? You wish!" I challenged.

"You take things to seriously," He poked my forehead. "Night," He walked in his room and shut the door.

I could feel my face heat up. I shook it off and walked into my room. I got in bed and before I fell asleep my face began to heat up again but before I could shake it off I fell asleep.

When I woke up I actually woke up early. When I do that it means I'm excited. I jumped out of bed and got ready for the exams. I opened my door and closed it then went in front of Sasuke's door and knocked. When I did it creaked open. I looked in and he wasn't there.

He must be there already! I took my time and when I got there I was greeted by Shikamaru and Naruto. "Hey!" They both called.

"Naruto are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes!" He jumped.

"Do you're best, Naruto!" I grinned.

He nodded and it went quiet. I looked around but didn't see Sasuke. I wonder where he is. The judge asked for Neji and Naruto and they went down there.

"Go Naruto!" I cheered. Neji looked at me then back at Naruto.

I noticed that Kakashi wasn't here either. What is going on? Well anyway I need to cheer Naruto on and I need to think about my battle. It's another step closer to killing Orochimaru!


	5. Its Not Over

Naruto was beginning his fight and I cheered for him. Shikamaru went to talk to someone really quick. I was standing there minding my own business when I heard _his _voice.

_Naxa…_Orochimaru's voice came into my head. I shook it off and tried to watch the match but again his voice came in. _Naxa…come here…_he called for me. I shook my head trying to convince myself that it was my imagination. Breaking Kakashi's seal was good and bad for me.

_Naxa! _Orochimaru yelled in my head. I put my hands on my head to try and calm myself down. I heard Shikamaru's voice around the corner so I ran to the other side and went through a door. If he saw me like this I wouldn't be able to fight in this match. I sat down against the wall to breath. Is Orochimaru here? I asked myself. Orochimaru what are you planning?

I heard cheers through the door but I couldn't make out who they were for. I need to go watch Naruto I convinced myself. I stood up and opened the door. _Don't worry, I'll wait till after you're match. If you survive that is. _He laughed. I froze in the doorway. Shikamaru saw me.

"Naxa you okay?" He walked over.

I shook it off. "Yeah I needed to check something is all," I walked back to where I could see Naruto and Neji's match; Shikamaru followed.

Naruto was yelling at Neji about something. I wasn't paying much attention because if Orochimaru was here what is he going to do? I clenched my fists. He's toying with me again. He will regret it someday.

I came back to reality when Naruto had amazing chakra. "N-naruto?" I said to myself, amazed.

I looked to my left where I had left earlier and Rioichi was standing there. He had long silver hair with amber eyes which were fixed on me. So that's Rioichi. I've never seen him myself but heard of his appearance and it matched. I was about to walk over to him when something seemed to blow up in the arena. I looked down to see smoke.

"Naruto!" I yelled.

I stood there waiting to see Naruto get up but Neji came up instead. For those few seconds I was sad but Naruto jumped from underground and punched Neji. Neji fell to the ground and seemed he couldn't stand.

"Winner Naruto!" The judged yelled.

"Naruto! You rule!" I yelled.

I was happy to see Naruto so happy with everyone cheering. He's finally getting noticed! Neji was taken to first aid and Naruto came back up here.

"Good job, Naruto," I congratulated him.

He smiled.

"Next match: Naxa and Rioichi! Please come down!" The judge called.

"Do you're best!" Naruto said.

"Win!" Shikamaru encouraged.

I nodded and went down there. Rioichi wasn't down here yet. We all waited for a few moments but he didn't show.

"Rioichi, please come down for your match!" The judge yelled.

"Ah sorry I didn't hear you the first time," Rioichi said and appeared in front of me. He smiled at me.

"Good, now begin!" The judge shouted and stepped back.

I heard my name in the crowd being cheered. I could only make out Naruto's because his voice was louder then the rest.

"I'm impressed you got this far," Rioichi admitted. "But it ends now!"

"We'll see about that," I got into a fighting position. _Please, let my technique work! _I thought.

I did my hand signs for ice rain but it didn't work. "W-what?!" I gasped.

"Having problems?" Rioichi smiled. "I'm waiting for you," He crossed his arms.

I took out my kunai and ran toward him. Before I tried to strike with my kunai I threw a few shurikens but he jumped in the air.

"That all you got?" He taunted.

I threw my kunai at him but he caught it then he noticed the exploding tag on it. He threw it up in the air but since it wasn't far from him he hit the ground hard.

Shit. My ice attacks aren't working. What the hell is going on? I don't think I can win with just taijutsu. Rioichi stood up with a few scratches on him. He took out his kunai and ran for me. I managed to dodge his kunai but his left hand came and punched me; sending me back.

A few seconds later he came from the air thrusting his kunai at me. I grabbed his hand to stop the kunai. His strength was overtaking me then my curse burned. I headed him sending him back. His forehead was bleeding and mine was bruised.

"I heard from him to watch out for your iron head," He growled.

"Should have listened," I smiled despite the pain in my shoulder.

Rioichi took his sleeve and wiped the blood off of his forehead. His face became serious and he began to disappear.

"Huh?" I rubbed my eyes. When he completely disappeared I stood guard and looked all around me to see where he might come from. I felt the ground but he wasn't underneath. I looked in the air but he wasn't there either.

_Where is he? _I thought as I looked around.

A few seconds later I could feel him behind me and I turned just in time to dodge him. He was aiming for my back but he hit my right shoulder. I scream in pain when it went out of its socket.

He jumped back in front of me and smiled.

"Naxa!" I heard someone yell but couldn't make out who it was. The pain was blocking my hearing.

"Did you like that technique? I'm surprised you were able to sense me but it looks like your shoulder is out of place," He cocked his head back. "I guess I underestimated you a little bit."

I breathed heavily and closed my eyes. This was going to hurt. I put my hand on my shoulder and felt around a little bit. Then I took a deep breath and I popped it back in place. I groaned at the pain. To hear the pop of the shoulder makes it seem so much worse.

"How did you…?" I breathed. The way he came out was like he was coming back from another dimension. I don't know how else to explain it.

"Usually when I fade no one can sense me but somehow you did at the last minute," He grew angry. "I've underestimated you to many times already I need to finish you."

My right arm ached a little bit but at least it wasn't my left arm. He started to fade again and I knew this time he would be more discreet about it.

A few seconds went by and he came in front of me this time. I couldn't dodge and he punched me in the stomach. He hit me so hard, with so much chakra, that I went in the wall. I went in the wall far enough to where people couldn't see me.

"Naxa are you alright?!" I heard Naruto shout.

I opened my eyes and could only see Rioichi. I began to get angry and I could feel the curse react. The curse spread down my arm like Sasuke's did except mine looked like scratches on my arm. Just like when I was training. It didn't go up to my face unlike Sasuke's curse. I didn't really know what the black flame would do because I didn't have time to use it before I fainted. It didn't matter know though; I could feel the flame in my palm and my eyes began to darken.

_Naxa! _I heard Orochimaru in my mind. Then the flame engulfed my arm making the rock around me break away. Rioichi's expression changed to shock. I stepped forward slowly; it was very difficult to hold this flame.

Where the curse marked my arm I could feel my skin slice. I needed to hurry and use this before I'm unable to use it just like before.

"W-what is this?" Rioichi stuttered.

"Time for _you _to die," I put my arm up and drops of blood were coming from the scratches that were beginning to form.

He started to step back; afraid. He turned quickly and began to run. I spread my fingers apart and then it went. The flame left my arm and raced toward him. The flame was still around my arm and it was like it was extending toward Rioichi. He turned his head to look and before it hit him he jumped. He smiled, thinking he won. A few seconds later it turned and came from below him. He didn't even get a chance to yell when the flame engulfed him. The air that it caused made dust go everywhere.

My arm fell to my side and I could feel all the blood sliding down my arm and falling to the ground. When the dust went away there were only a few ashes of Rioichi that was soon blown away. I breathed heavily and looked at my arm. It hung on the side, I couldn't even move it.

"Coward…" I whispered to myself.

"Naxa!" I heard Naruto yell. I looked up at the crowd. I saw their worried faces and looked at the judge.

When he saw me looking at me he snapped out of it. "Naxa is the winner!" He yelled. The crowd cheered.

I smiled. "It's okay, I forfeit here on out," Everyone went quiet when I said that. "I came here and did what I needed to do and plus this isn't my tournament to win," I looked toward Naruto and smiled then before darkness came over me I thought of Sasuke. I heard someone yell my name as I fell to the ground; unconscious.

-

In my dream I had lived in Konoha my whole life. I got to go to the academy and see Sasuke and Naruto almost everyday. Shikamaru was there, Kakashi, and Iruka. I even saw the fourth hokage. Time passed and it was about the time that we were taking the Chuunin Exams. Where Sasuke and I looked at the sun rise; I was standing there with Sasuke on my left and Naruto on my right. I smiled and was happy.

My smile faded when Naruto faded. I turned to Sasuke who was walking away. I ran after him but it seemed I was just falling farther behind him. It became dark and he disappeared. Orochimaru appeared in front of me. I began to cry and he smiled. "Naxa, it's not over yet," He said.

I woke up in a sweat. I breathed for a moment to calm myself down. The room was white and I figured I was taken to the hospital. No one was in here. I wonder if the Chuunin Exams are still going. If Sasuke came or not and if Naruto won. My arm was completely wrapped up in bandages and was strapped against my chest. The wind blew in and I looked out the window. The breeze felt nice on my face. The soothing air flowed into my eyes making me drift back into slumber.

-

_Get up now! _I heard in my mind. I groaned not wanting to wake up again. _You can get up, _but Orochimaru's voice can never make me sleep peacefully.

I woke up and everything was like it was when I had woken up last. The words in my head were right. I could sit up and barely move my arm but it still hurt. I heard some loud noises outside, sort of like a banging. Then the building shook.

"What the?" I got up slowly and went to the window. Outside across Konoha I could see Orochimaru's summon. The three-headed snake. It was crushing Konoha.

"No!" I yelled and jumped out the window. Hitting the ground hurt but I didn't have time to think about pain. I knew this was Orochimaru and I want to find him but then I stopped. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and the others. Are they okay? Only way to find out was to go to the arena.

When I got there Kakashi and Gai were fighting off ninjas. They knocked a few ninjas down and stopped.

"Kakashi!" I yelled, coming up.

He turned to me. "Why are you here? You need to go back to the hospital!" He turned and punched down another ninja.

"Where's Sasuke?" I asked.

"Don't worry about him go back!" He yelled. "Naxa behind-," He stopped when I turned and kicked a ninja back.

"I'm fine now where did they go?" I snapped.

Kakashi sighed and shrugged. "They followed Gaara but I don't think you can find them," He said honestly.

"We'll see about that!" I jumped off.

"Wait!" He tried to follow but a group of ninjas blocked him off.

I looked up and saw a giant barrier. I knew Orochimaru was in there. I stopped and gazed at it. I knew I couldn't defeat him now especially in the condition I'm in. I clenched my fists. Damn it, I can't do anything right now except find Sasuke and the others. Another rumble came but not where the three-headed snake was. It was coming from far, deep into the woods. I began to run toward where I thought my friends were.

After a while I stopped from being so tired. It was hard to go as fast as I wanted in this condition. The strap holding my arm helped though. Another rumble came almost knocking me off the tree. I went to the very top and was amazed at what I saw. It was Naruto on top of a giant frog. I assumed it was a summon he had learned. The other thing was something I had never seen before. It was made out of sand or that's what it looked like.

I kept going but went around the battle. I stopped to breathe again and the frog jumped back making a tree fly and hit the tree I was on. I jumped before it hit the tree but got hit by a huge branch. I flew back and hit another tree hard. My shoulder hit causing pain throughout my arm. Soon I became dizzy and lost consciousness.

-

When I woke up I didn't know what time it was. The sun was still up in the sky. I slowly stood up and leaned against the tree. It was completely silent and that could be a good or a bad thing. I jumped to the top branch of a tree and there were no giant summons about.

I jumped back to the ground and began walking to the village. Kakashi was right of course. I shouldn't have been moving so much. I walked slowly in the woods; leaning on the trees every now and then to rest.

"Naxa where are you?!" I stopped to hear Sasuke's voice.

"Sasuke?" I shouted back.

"Naxa where are you?" He yelled to me.

"Over here!" I yelled louder so he could find my voice.

A few seconds later he jumped down in front of me.

"There you are," He breathed. "Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" He glared at me.

"Ah…," I didn't have an excuse for this one. "Yes," I smiled and laughed.

He was surprised at my answer. "Let's get back," He said.

"Sasuke are you alright?" I asked seeing bruises and cuts on him.

He turned to me. "Yes I am," He turned around. "Thanks to Naruto," He admitted.

"Naruto? Is he alright?" I asked.

"He's fine," He began to walk.

We walked in silence for a few minutes then he noticed I was having trouble staying with him. He stopped and I almost bumped into him.

"Sasuke?" I asked.

"I'll carry you," He turned to show that I could ride on his back.

"Sasuke its alri-," He cut me off.

"Just come on!" He urged.

I got on his back and he began to walk.

I blushed. "Thanks."

"You keep going on like this and you won't be able to move for weeks," Sasuke pointed out.

"Yea, then it would be boring and lonely," I whispered thinking about it and put my head on his shoulder.

"Well," Sasuke began. "I would visit you," He finished.

I lifted my head by what he said. It wasn't like him to be like this.

"And many other people would," He said.

I smiled. "Yea your right," I agreed.

"First though get well," He ordered.

-

I woke up the next morning. Kakashi was there with me.

"Well good morning," He said.

"Kakashi? How did I get…" I trailed off remembering about Sasuke.

"When Sasuke came back with you, you were already asleep," He told me.

Oh," I whispered. "He looked hurt is he alright?" I asked.

"I told him to stay here and I would go and find you but he left ignoring me," Kakashi started.

I looked back at him in surprise.

"He was about to go with his curse acting up but I managed to get that down then went to find you. I would have gone after him but Naruto and Sakura needed to be taken care of as well," Kakashi finished.

I didn't know what to say to Kakashi. He spoke before I even had time to think of an answer.

"Are you able to walk?" He asked me.

I nodded and looked at him. He wasn't his normal self. He looked saddened.

"Is everything alright Kakashi?" I asked worried.

He shook his head and began to explain what happened while I slept. I clenched my fists and looked out the window. Orochimaru had killed the third hokage and some other ninja as well. I held the tears back.

"I should have done something…" I whispered.

"Naxa its not your fault and you couldn't have done anything anyway," Kakashi comforted me.

He did this after my battle with Rioichi. He knew I wasn't going to be able to do anything if I used that attack. He had planned all of this and I couldn't do a thing. Kakashi told me about the funeral coming in a few hours and left the room. I sat there looking out the window.

"Naxa?" I heard Sasuke's voice.

I turned and there he was standing in the doorway. He was already ready for the thirds funeral.

"Sasuke," I gave a small smile.

He walked over and sat in a chair next to my bed.

"How are you feeling," He looked out the window.

"I'm fine..." I trailed off. "Thanks for…coming after me," I said looking out the window.

I could see at the corner of my eye that he turned to look at me. We sat in silence for a few moments then he spoke. "Kakashi had asked me where you were and I thought you were in bed. He said you came after me and hadn't returned. I thought something bad had happened to you," He looked back out the window.

I smiled and looked at him. "Sasuke," I began and he looked at me. "I wanted to say-," I was cut off.

"Naxa!" Naruto ran in. Sasuke and I turned to him. "Are you alright? I heard you had come after us!" He walked inside the room.

"I'm fine Naruto," I replied. _Its not like he ruined the mood_, I thought.

"Your so annoying," Sasuke said irritated.

I laughed at them. Soon though I had to get ready. Naruto wasn't ready so he went back to his place to get ready. Sasuke walked me to my room so I could get dressed in something appropriate. I looked in my closet and there was nothing for a funeral.

"Oh no…" I trailed off. Sasuke was waiting and I didn't want to come in this.

"Need something?" I looked at my window and Kakashi was there. "Thought you might want this," He handed me some black clothes.

"Thank you Kakashi," He waved and jumped off. I brushed my hair out and put on the clothes Kakashi had given me.

When I opened the door Sasuke was looking down the hallway.

I blushed. "I'm ready," He turned to me and froze.

Kakashi had given me a dress. It was cut off at my knees and it was short sleeved. He also had given me some shoes with heels on them. Where did he get this? I blushed from embarrassment. I had never worn a dress before.

"Ah…" Sasuke wasn't ready for my outfit as well it would seem. He turned away. "You look nice," He said and began to walk.

I shook my head to try and get my face to not blush. I could feel my cheeks heating up. Sadness came over me when the third hokage came to my mind. He didn't deserve it.

"You coming?" He stopped and turned to me.

"Yeah I'm coming," I replied and walked to him.

I will get Orochimaru for all of his deeds. Someday I will be strong enough to defeat him. This place is the only home I've ever known and I will protect it. Now I know that this is just the beginning of something big. I know its not over yet.


	6. Rose

Everlasting

Chapter: Rose

Author's note – This is just a chapter I made up for my story. I thought it would be cool to just put this in. I call it a 'filler' chapter, yay! I like this face XD

-

It was just before the afternoon when he knocked on her door. "Naxa are you up yet?" Sasuke called. There was no answer and he sighed. He didn't understand how she could sleep so much. "Naxa wake up!" He knocked louder. Still there was no answer so he turned the door knob and the door opened. _She doesn't even lock her door, _As he looked into the room to see Naxa sound asleep in her bed.

Sasuke walked up on the side of her bed. "Naxa wake up! It's almost noon!" Sasuke shook Naxa's shoulder; she groaned and turned over. Sasuke became a little irritated. _She's even stubborn in her sleep, _He thought.

"Naxa!" He shook her a little harder.

Naxa groaned again but opened her eyes slowly. She rubbed her eyes and yawned then looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" She asked sitting up.

"Do you know what time it is?" He put his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know…nine in the morning?" She guessed.

Sasuke sighed. "It's almost noon," He replied.

"Oh crap," She said and stood to stretch. "Guess its time to get up," She laughed.

"What time did you go to sleep?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Naxa looked at Sasuke blankly for a moment. "I'm not sure," She replied. "What are you up to?" She asked walking toward the sink on the other side of the room.

"I wanted to see if you would want to train," Sasuke answered.

Naxa washed her face. "Oh really? Well of course I will!" She turned and smiled.

"Naxa!" Naruto ran into the room.

"Naruto?" Sasuke turned to look at the hyper boy.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here? Well anyway so Naxa when are we going?!" The boy grinned.

"Going?" Sasuke turned to Naxa.

"I got your note!" Naruto yelled in excitement.

"Note?" Sasuke asked confused.

"So many questions," Naxa sighed.

"When I got home last night there was a note on my door from Naxa. She said for valentines day she's going to take me for ramen!" Naruto jumped.

"Valentines day?" Sasuke said confused.

"Yeah you haven't gotten anything yet?" Naruto asked surprised.

"No I haven't" Sasuke replied.

"I'm sure you will though," Naruto said annoyed.

"Naruto I have something to do I'll catch up with you in a bit and take you for ramen okay?" Naxa smiled.

Naruto returned a smile. "Alright! But don't be too late!" He pointed at Naxa and ran out of the room.

"Out!" Naxa pointed to Sasuke.

"Huh?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm going to get dressed," She told him.

"Oh," He turned and walked out of the room; closing the door behind him.

A few minutes later Naxa came out ready for training. "Alright let's go!" She said.

"Let's hurry I don't want any gifts," Sasuke said irritated.

Naxa laughed and they began walking. A few minutes later they were walking down the road.

"So," Sasuke began and Naxa looked at him as they walked. "Have you gotten anything yet?" Sasuke didn't look at her.

"No I was asleep remember?" Naxa laughed.

Sasuke had spoken to soon. Neji came in front of their path; making them stop. He was looking at Naxa and didn't seem to notice Sasuke's existence.

"Sasuke mind if I talk to Naxa for a moment?" He asked still looking at Naxa.

Naxa turned to Sasuke who didn't seem like he wanted to leave but Naxa's eyes told him different.

"Just for a minute Sasuke," Naxa smiled at him.

"Hmph," Sasuke turned and jumped off.

Sasuke landed on a building not to far from Naxa and Neji. He couldn't hear them but could see them.

"What is it Neji?" Naxa asked straight out.

He stood there for a moment then looked away from Naxa. "I…wanted to apologize," He began.

"For what?" Naxa asked confused.

"Are you still mad about the Chuunin Exams?" He asked.

"Oh," Naxa said surprised. "No…I actually forgot about it," Naxa chuckled.

Sasuke looked down on them hoping their conversation would end. He was getting irritated with how long it was taking.

"Sasuke?" He turned to see Sakura.

"Happy Valentines day," She smiled and held out a box of chocolates.

This is what Sasuke didn't want. He looked down to see them still talking.

"Well……sorry," Neji managed to choke.

"You shouldn't be saying it to me," Naxa pointed out.

"Here," He held out a small box wrapped in blue. "I remembered blue was your favorite color," Naxa took it from him in surprise.

"Thank you! Yes blue is my favorite! I'm surprised you remembered," Naxa said examining the tiny box.

"Well when you wear it all the time it's obvious," Neji replied.

Naxa was rather surprised by that comment but shook it off. "Thank you," Naxa said again.

"I'll see you then," He turned and began to walk away.

"See you Neji!" Naxa called. He didn't turn but put his hand up to show he heard her.

Sasuke noticed Neji's leaving and turned away from Sakura. "I don't like sweets," Then he jumped down to Naxa.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked and Naxa turned to him. He noticed the small blue box in her hand. "Neji gave you that?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah…I wasn't expecting this from Neji," She looked down at the box. "Well ready to go?" She asked.

Sasuke nodded and they headed toward the woods to train.

-

Neji walked in his home and took his shoes off. "Neji?" Someone called him. A woman walked up with her hands behind her back.

"Yes?" Neji turned to her.

She held out a small blue box from behind her back and showed it to Neji.

"Who is this from?" He took it surprised.

"Naxa," she replied.

Surprised, Neji examined the small blue box and turned it over to reveal a note. It read:

_Neji, I wanted to apologize for slapping you at the Chuunin Exams. I was just upset that you actually did that to Hinata. I've noticed though that since Naruto's battle you seem a little different. Hope you will accept my apology. _

_-Naxa-_

"When did she give this to you? I just talked to her," Neji looked at the woman.

"She came here last night asking me to give it to you this morning but you had left early so I didn't have time to give it to you before you left. I'm sorry," She said guilty.

"It's alright," He replied and began to walk off. _So she came last night, _Neji thought.

-

The sun was setting and Naxa and Sasuke stopped for a break. They sat down to breath.

"Man I'm starving and I bet Naruto is ready for some ramen," Naxa laughed.

"Naxa," Sasuke said looking away. "Did you give chocolates to anyone?" He asked.

The question surprised Naxa. "I gave Neji some. It was an apology chocolate really. I'm taking Naruto out for ramen. I sent some to Kakashi for being a great sensei and Iruka as well. I sent some to Shikamaru as a friend," Naxa finished.

"I see," Sasuke stood.

"Sasuke?" She stood as well.

"I'm going to train some more just go to Naruto," He snapped and disappeared.

'_Sasuke…' _Naxa thought but went to go get Naruto for ramen.

"Naruto slow down!" Naxa hit his back.

He choked and swallowed his ramen.

"Whew, so Naxa who gave you the chocolates?" Naruto put some more ramen in his mouth.

"Oh Neji," Naxa took a bite.

Naruto choked again. "Neji? I would never expect that from him," Naruto trailed off.

"Yeah but he was apologizing for no reason really," Naxa explained.

Naruto slurped the rest of his ramen and took a deep breath.

"Ah that was good!" He smiled.

Naxa finished soon after and paid for the meal.

"Thanks Naxa," Naruto and Naxa stood from the stand.

"Of course," She smiled.

Naruto put his hand in his pocket and took out a small box.

"This is for you, I remembered caramels are your favorite," He smiled and held out the box.

Naxa took it and smiled. "Thanks you did remember!"

Naruto grinned then pulled another box out of his other pocket.

"Now time to go find Sakura!" He ran off.

Naxa ran in the other direction to hopefully find Sasuke on his way home. She looked around and then spotted her prey.

"Sasuke!" She ran to him.

He stopped and turned to see Naxa running toward him with two boxing in her hand now. When she caught up he turned and began to walk.

"Ah I found you," She said as she walked. Sasuke didn't reply but kept walking.

Nothing was said as they walked to their rooms. Naxa stopped Sasuke before he entered his room.

"Sasuke," She began. "I was wond-," Sasuke cut her off.

"Why don't you go to Naruto?" He snapped and walked into his room.

Naxa frowned and silently walked in her room and shut the door.

Sasuke was looking out his window. He turned and glanced at his bed. There in the middle was a single red rose; he hadn't turned the lights on but the moonlight was shining on it. He walked up to the end of his bed and picked up the rose. Under the rose was a note. Sasuke picked it up and it read:

_Sasuke, I'll always be by your side, I promise._

_-Naxa-_

_How did she get in here? _He asked himself. "All this time…" Sasuke looked at the rose once more. "I didn't even give her a chance to talk…" Sasuke sighed and walked over to pull a glass out then poured water in it. He set the rose in the glass and put it and the note on his table. He glanced at it for a moment then gave a faint smile.

"Naxa?" He knocked on her door. There was no answer so he knocked a little louder. Still no answer. He reached for the knob and tried to turn it but it was locked. _Of course the one time she locks it, _He thought and went back into his room. He opened his window and jumped onto Naxa's small balcony. Her windows were open so Sasuke looked inside. There he saw Naxa sound asleep on her bed. Her chocolates on the table. It seemed she didn't even get into her sleeping clothes. Sasuke grinned a little and went back to his room for the night.

The next morning Naxa woke up early and stretched. She walked over and washed her face and brushed her teeth. She sighed and sat down at her table and glanced at her chocolates.

"This is all I have," She poked the boxes.

Naxa got dressed and did her hair. Someone knocked on the door soon after. She sighed and opened it to see Sasuke standing there with a small grin.

"Sasuke?" She said surprised.

"Let's go eat," He said straight out.

"I would love to but I'm broke," Naxa shrugged.

"That's alright, my treat," Naxa was surprised by his attitude. "Let's go," Sasuke began to walk down the hall with Naxa right behind him.

He looked at her as he walked. "Oh and we're going to 'Memories of Konoha' I know it's your favorite place to eat," He looked back in front of him.

Naxa smiled that he remembered her favorite place to eat. She hadn't spoken off it but twice. She goes there by herself all the time. Sometimes Kakashi joins her and Naruto would rather have ramen. Sasuke joined her once before and Shikamaru once as well.

When they got there they were seated. It wasn't very crowded that day so it was nice and quiet. They ordered green tea for their drinks and some miso soup and rice for appetizers.

"Naxa…" Sasuke began.

She looked up at him. "Hm?"

"Did anyone else who got chocolates get a note?" He asked.

Naxa finished her miso soup and grabbed her rice and chopsticks.

"I said sorry to Neji and that's it," She smiled. "Why?"

"Oh no reason," He finished his soup.

Soon their sushi came out. "Hmm, this looks good," Naxa picked up her chopsticks. Before she took the first piece she looked at Sasuke. "Are you sure about this? I can help you pay…" Naxa felt bad and even though she was broke she had to say it.

"Stop worrying and eat," Sasuke picked up his chopsticks.

Naxa smiled and began to eat. When they finished the waitress came back. "Would one of you two like desert?" She asked.

"No thanks," Naxa said.

"A fried cheesecake please," Sasuke asked and the waitress went off.

"I thought you didn't like sweets," Naxa frowned.

"I don't but I know that fried cheesecake is your favorite part of the meal," Sasuke sat back in his chair.

"How did you know that?" Naxa raised an eyebrow.

"Cause the last time we came you said it, remember?"

Naxa thought for a moment then smiled. "Maybe I did," She laughed.

"I told you I'm paying for it so don't skip your favorite part," He snapped.

Naxa smiled and the waitress came back and set it in front of Sasuke who pushed it in front of Naxa.

Before Naxa took a bite she spoke. "What's all this for anyway?"

"No reason," Sasuke replied. "Eat," He ordered.

Naxa gave up and ate her food. Afterwards Sasuke paid and they both exited the restaurant. They began to walk down the road aimlessly.

"Thanks for the food Sasuke. I'm so full!" Naxa smiled.

"No problem," He replied.

Kakashi appeared in front of them so they stopped. "Was I…interrupting anything?" Kakashi winked.

They both blushed and looked away from one another. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"I need to speak with Naxa for a moment," He said cheerfully.

Surprised what he said Naxa told Sasuke to wait a moment and went around the corner with Kakashi to see what he wanted.

"Sorry that I interrupted your date," Kakashi smiled.

"It's not like that Kakashi!" Naxa shouted embarrassed.

"Calm down, calm down," He laughed.

"So what do you want?" Naxa asked irritated by his teasing.

"I was making sure you were staying in this village," Kakashi asked.

"Yes of course I am, why?" She asked surprised.

"Oh…no reason," He looked away. "Well get back to your date!" He said before Naxa could reply and disappeared.

Naxa took a deep breath to forget what Kakashi had said. She went around the corner to get back to Sasuke but he wasn't there.

"Sasuke?" She looked around but he was no where to be seen. She went to his room and knocked but no answer. "Wonder where he went," She said and sighed. For the rest of the day she decided to do a few solo missions that were easy to get money. The day went by when the sun was setting so she headed home.

When she walked in her room she sat down at her table. The money she heard was in her pocket and she pulled it out.

"I'll buy food tomorrow," She said exhausted.

Naxa got dressed in her sleeping clothes and laid in bed. She was up for a while wanting to hear Sasuke's door. Nothing, no noise since she went to bed. Finally she drifted off into sleep.

"Naxa…" She heard a whisper.

Naxa opened her eyes slowly to see Sasuke. She sat up quickly and rubbed her eyes. "Sasuke? What time is it?" She asked sleepily.

"The suns about to rise," He replied.

She looked at him then the clock. He was right and it was still dark outside.

"Is everything alright?" She asked concerned.

"Yea let's go," He turned and jumped out of her window.

"Sasuke wait!" She whispered and jumped out the window.

He was waiting for her to catch up. When she did he began walking. As he walked he showed a small grin. Naxa wasn't sure what this was about so she didn't ask. She just followed Sasuke. When he stopped she realized he lead her to where they watched the sunrise the last time. He sat down at the edge of the cliff and looked at Naxa who was staring blankly at him.

She snapped out of it and sat down. "I see," She smiled.

As the sun rose Naxa looked at the beauty of it. Sasuke glanced at her and smiled by her reaction of the sky. The pink and orange colors around the sun shined in her eyes.

"Beautiful," She turned and smiled at Sasuke.

A few minutes of gazing went by and Naxa began to shiver.

"If your cold let's go back. You didn't wear shoes…," Sasuke offered.

"No! I want to watch the whole thing!" Naxa argued.

Sasuke sighed and turned back to the sun. When it was risen all the way Sasuke stood, followed by Naxa.

"Thanks Sasuke" Naxa smiled.

"Eh?" He replied.

"I was ready for that," She gave a little laugh.

Silence went as Sasuke stood there. He seemed to be in a daze of some sort. Then he finally spoke.

"Come on," Sasuke turned away from her.

As they walked home it seemed they walked slower then usual. Nothing was being said but still they walked slowly back to their rooms. Like this moment could last forever. Of course every moment must end for soon they got to their rooms.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Naxa" Sasuke said and turned to enter his room but was stopped by Naxa.

She had a worried expression on her face. "Sasuke…I was worried about your gift…I hope you liked it and…that note…was the truth," She blurted out and went into her room.

Sasuke was surprised at her sudden confession but gave a small grin and entered his room. He looked up to see the rose; it had bloomed fully.

"Don't worry Naxa, I did," He touched one of the petals.


	7. Brother

Author's note – I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and of course keep it up! XD so please enjoy! Oh and I don't own Sasuke but I wish I did XD jk of course…or am I?! DUH DUH DAH! Lol I mean I don't own Naruto.

-

When Naxa's alarm went off she was already awake. There's been too much on her mind for her to sleep well for the past week. She sat up and turned to hit the alarm off and got ready for another day. When she walked out of her door she glanced at Sasuke's. She didn't knock because she knew he was up. She laughed to herself knowing that she slept too late for him to still be asleep when she leaves her room.

Naxa walked down the streets of Konoha which most were being repaired on. Orochimaru's invasion did some pretty good damage. _'Now where could Sasuke or Naruto be?' _Naxa thought as she turned a corner to be on the street where the ramen stand was. She walked down and looked inside but surprisingly no Naruto.

"Hey old man where is Naruto?" she asked.

The old man who was in charge of the ramen stand turned around to face Naxa. He put his hand on his chin for a second then snapped his finger.

"Well let's see he had some ramen around noon and then he went somewhere with Jiraiya," the man began.

"Where did they go?" Naxa asked surprised.

"He went to a lodging town not to far from here," the man said.

"Well that sucks," Naxa sighed. "Thanks I'll go find Sasuke then," she turned but the old man stopped her.

"Hey! Sasuke?" Naxa looked at the old man. "He was looking for Naruto as well and he seemed in a hurry. I think he headed toward the lodging town to go find him," the man stated.

"Sasuke was in a hurry to find Naruto?" Naxa cocked an eyebrow. "Well that's weird…" Naxa trailed of to think. _'Why would Sasuke be in a hurry? Unless something is wrong…' _Naxa looked back at the old man. "Thanks!" she ran off.

"Hey! If you come you're supposed to have a bowl! Kids these days," the man sighed.

'_The lodging town isn't that far. If something is wrong…,' _Naxa thought as she ran out of Konoha.

When Naxa reached the town she didn't realize it was going to be that crowded. She walked in and looked around to stay calm and casual. Soon though it began to irritate her.

"I can't take it where are they?! I need to know," Naxa scanned the area. She jumped on top of a building next to her to see well.

She felt the ground rumble and screams of people. She turned around to see smoke coming from one of the far off buildings.

"That must be them!" She jumped from building to building to get there.

She stopped on the building across from the building that the side exploded. She could see Naruto and some guy with a cloak that was black and had red clouds on it. They looked like they were looking down the hall. She could see through a window and she saw one person. Uchiha Itachi. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. He had his arm out but what was he holding or reaching for? Naxa swallowed hard and took two steps to the left to see Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" She said to herself. She noticed the window was open so she jumped on the ground then through the window. "Sasuke," She said looking at him.

"Naxa…no…," Sasuke whispered. Itachi looked at his little brother then to the girl who suddenly appeared.

"Itachi let him go," Naxa's left hand began to make the black flame. Itachi noticed the flame and let Sasuke go. He fell to the ground and seemed to be unconscious.

"Who is Itachi looking at?" Naruto asked not being able to see who was down that hallway.

"Hmm," Kisame mumbled noticing as well.

"Who…" Jiraiya trailed off.

Naxa became enraged at seeing Sasuke in his current state. Her eyes became black but this time it was different. They became pure black then her pupil reappeared but it was red and like a cats eye; very thin.

"What is that?" Itachi mumbled to himself.

"Get away from Sasuke!" Naruto began to run for Sasuke.

Jiraiya did some hand signs and made Kisame stop before he got to Naruto. Sasuke got pulled in by the looks of it was something's gums.

"What the?" Naruto stopped and looked around him. It was everywhere.

"Don't worry Naruto this is my jutsu you'll be fine," Jiraiya smiled.

"What in the hell?" Naxa stopped her attack and her eyes went back to their blue. She looked around confused not knowing what was going on.

"Kisame, come," Itachi said and began to run toward Naxa.

Kisame got unstuck and ran around the corner to catch up to Itachi. Naxa's back was facing Itachi and Kisame as they ran toward her.

"You can't escape!" Jiraiya yelled in the other hallway.

"Was that _Ero-sennin_?" Naxa turned around to see Itachi and Kisame coming toward her.

Itachi came to fast; he hit her neck and knocked her old cold. As she began to fall Itachi grabbed her and threw her over his shoulders.

"We're not going to make it," Kisame said behind Itachi.

Itachi opened his eyes a little more and an explosion occurred. Jiraiya ran around the corner but they were gone. All that was left was a hole in the wall and black flames.

"Wow…" Naruto came around the corner. He walked up to the black flames.

"Naruto don't touch them!" Jiraiya came up to Naruto.

'_I wonder…' _Jiraiya thought.

-

"Itachi why did you let this girl live and take her for that matter?" Kisame asked as they left the town.

"I want to see something but first I need to rest somewhere," Itachi said still carrying Naxa over his shoulder.

Itachi sat Naxa down on a cliff. "Now I need to rest as she sleeps," Itachi said looking down on her.

"Why do you want her?" Kisame said walking up.

"I want to do an experiment. You didn't see what she did when she saw Sasuke," Itachi explained.

"I want to see now," Kisame looked down at Naxa.

"Yes well first she needs to wake up but for now I'm going to rest," Itachi walked off.

"I'll keep an eye over here just in case," Kisame sat down about twenty feet away from Naxa.

-

Naxa groaned as she sat up slowly. She rubbed her neck where it was sore. When she opened her eyes the sun blinded her. After the blurriness was gone she realized she had no idea where she was. She looked around in front of her and turned around to see she was at the edge of a cliff.

"Where am I? And how did I get here?" She asked herself looking over the cliff.

"Naxa," Itachi said.

Naxa turned around quickly and became angry. Itachi had come out of the forest where she could see him. Soon after Kisame was next to Itachi. Naxa stood, glaring at them.

"Good morning," Itachi was calm and Kisame was grinning for some reason.

"What do you want? Where is Sasuke?!" Her hand started to get the black flame.

"A black flame?" Kisame asked surprised.

"I do not care for Sasuke he is fine I'm sure," Itachi told her.

Still Naxa held her attack ready.

"Why don't your eyes change like before?" Itachi asked.

"My eyes?" Naxa asked surprised.

"Let's get you a little angrier…" Itachi said.

It hit her then; Itachi's sharingan. She was in Konoha again. She was happy talking to Naruto and Sasuke then it went dark. When it became light everyone in Konoha was dead. She began to cry and turned around to see Naruto unconscious in Itachi's right arm and Sasuke had a sword to his neck with Itachi's left hand.

"Sasuke, Naruto!" Naxa called out with tears rolling down her eyes.

In the real world Itachi watched Naxa fall to her knees in tears. She had her hands on her head and she was shaking.

"Stop it!" She cried.

Kisame laughed. "Not going easy on her at all," He grinned.

Back to wear Naxa was at the moment, Itachi slightly cut Sasuke's neck making her become angry.

Naxa's chakra began to come out around her. Her hands were still on her head but she looked up at Itachi quickly; glaring at him. Her eyes became dark again and soon her eyes were like a cat but with a red pupil.

"Interesting," Kisame said looking at Naxa.

Naxa's curse began to spread down her arm like at the exams. This time it went down her leg as well. Her arms fell to her sides but she was still glaring at Itachi. The curse was now spreading to her neck and the left side of her face.

"Just a little more…" Itachi said.

Naxa screamed when she was back in his world. She opened her eyes and Sasuke was on the ground dead. Naruto was gone which means Itachi took him. She was alone in Konoha.

"Sasuke…" She choked. "Sasuke!" She cried out.

In the real world she was screaming and her chakra came exploding out. The air around her was blowing hard and little rocks began to crack.

"What the?" Kisame said amazed.

Then in a second she stopped. Her chakra was gone and her eyes went back to normal. Slowly she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Close…" Itachi said.

"What do you mean?" Kisame asked looking at Itachi.

"We'll have to find out when she wakes up. Let's take her somewhere else," Itachi walked over and picked up the unconscious girl up.

2 ½ weeks later

Sasuke finally woke up with the 5th Hokage's help. After she helped Kakashi, Naruto went back in Sasuke's room where Sakura, the 5th Hokage, Jiraiya, and Kakashi stumbled in as well. Sasuke was still out of it as they talked amongst themselves then Sasuke realized something.

"Where's Naxa?!" Sasuke shouted at them. They all went silent and looked at one another.

"Who's Naxa?" Tsunade asked confused.

"I just woke up I don't know," Kakashi answered.

"I don't know either," Sakura said truthfully.

"Naruto and I just got back so we haven't seen her," Jiraiya said and Naruto nodded.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"No! No! Itachi must have taken her!" Sasuke yelled at them.

All their eyes widened. It was quiet until Sasuke jumped out of bed.

"What are you talking about?!" Naruto shouted back.

"Before I was knocked out Naxa showed up. Didn't you two see her?!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's collar.

"No…" Naruto trailed off feeling guilty.

"I see so it was her," Jiraiya mumbled.

"What?!" Sasuke let go of Naruto and looked at Jiraiya.

"I thought I heard someone in the other hallway. Must have been her but when I looked to where Itachi and Kisame escaped no one was there and my mind was set on finding Tsunade!" Jiraiya put his hand on his head disappointed in himself.

"No…" Sasuke's eyes widened. "I'm going after her," he pushed Kakashi aside to get out of the room.

"You still need to rest," Tsunade grabbed his arm.

Sasuke pulled away. "You cannot stop me," he glared at her with his sharingan.

"I'm going too," Kakashi stepped next to Sasuke.

"Kakashi!" Tsunade became angry.

"I never leave a comrade behind," he replied.

"I'm going of course," Naruto stepped past Tsunade.

"As am I," Jiraiya agreed.

"I want to bring her back too," Sakura said.

Tsunade sighed and looked at the group. "Fine but be careful and watch out," she ordered.

Sasuke ran out with Naruto right behind. Kakashi and Jiraiya nodded at Tsunade and they ran out along with Sakura.

-

Naxa groaned as she opened her eyes. When she sat up she got a brain rush. She put her hand on her head for a moment then looked at the setting around her. She was in a wide meadow with no sign of Itachi and Kisame. Of course she knew they were somewhere close.

"Damn it," She clenched her fist. The last time she woke up Itachi was there to bring her greatest fear to life once again. She almost lost herself completely but luckily it was too much for her and she collapsed again. It seems she sleeps for long periods of time.

She was very weak from all the sleeping. She looked to her left to see a pile of apples; just like the last time she woke up. She didn't take another thought but ate all the apples. After the food settled she felt better but still weak. She stood up and looked around cautiously for her enemies. She could hear a stream close by; water was what she needed most.

She ran to the stream hopefully Itachi wasn't around. She couldn't take much more of this. The stream was clear blue and she drank and drank then gasped when her throat was better.

She stood and wiped her mouth. When she looked up Itachi was there.

"Itachi," she sneered. He was far to fast for Naxa.

Itachi didn't say anything but jumped forward and kicked Naxa back into the meadow. She couldn't even see it coming. She coughed and slowly stood up. Itachi came through the forest with Kisame behind him.

"What are you trying to do?!" Naxa yelled. "Just let me go! I don't matter to you!"

"But there's something I want to see," Itachi disagreed.

"Me too," Kisame grinned.

"W-what?" Naxa asked confused.

"Today will be the day I see what I want to see," Itachi stated.


	8. Despair

Author's note- thank you everyone for your support and reviews. It helps me so you know keep it up :D sorry I haven't updated sooner I have been sick and school... .  
but 6 more days of school so after that I can write a lot more! So woo! I'm back in action!

-

Naxa became confused with Itachi's words. She didn't know what he was talking about. What did he want to see?

"What are you talking about?" she managed to choke.

"Are you that stupid?" Kisame chuckled standing beside Itachi.

Naxa didn't care about Kisame's words. All that mattered to her was what Itachi was saying. She didn't know what he wanted. All she remembered when she woke up is that she isn't _home, _the place where she feels safe. When she wakes up here all she feels is despair.

'_Maybe if he sees what he wants to see he'll let me go…' _Naxa pondered still looking at the Akatsuki member.

Naxa stood straight finding the strength inside. "If I show you will you let me go?" she challenged.

"Hm?" Kisame blinked.

"Do you know what it is I want to see?" Itachi beat Naxa's challenge in the ground.

'_Shit…what does he want to see…?' _Naxa still thought as the two members watched her.

Kisame chuckled and took a deep sigh. "Looks like your going to have to do it the hard way Itachi," Kisame grinned in delight.

Naxa took a step back watching Itachi still. He stood there with no emotion on his face. When the pain hit her shoulder she remembered. Itachi torturing her with his sharingan to make her curse come up. Each time got worse and worse. She could feel something inside her change each time. The curse spread each time.

'_He wants to see…' _Naxa gulped once she realized what he wanted to see. She remembered what Kimimaro could turn into from his curse. Itachi was bringing the demon outside of her. She had the 'hell' curse but she had what you could call a double dose of it. Naxa stepped back a few more steps. She knew what was about to happen and she was feeling only one thing: fear.

Itachi's eyes widened and it hit Naxa hard. She fell to her knees and held her head in her hands. Itachi used the same thing on her every time. Konoha village destroyed, Naruto taken away, and Sasuke dying. She groaned as a few tears fell but this time no screaming.

"What no screaming? That's the best part," Kisame complained.

"I think she knows," Itachi stated; Kisame glanced at Itachi then back to Naxa.

It didn't take long at all this time. Her curse spread down her leg, arm, and covered the left side of her face then her eyes turned dark with a red catlike pupil. The same thing every time but something caught Itachi and Kisame's attention. Naxa's nails grew longer and sharper. She pulled up her head up and fangs had grown in. She groaned but stood up slowly; hands still holding her head. She closed her eyes and shook her head back and forth wanting Itachi to stop even though she knew he wouldn't.

"Come on!" Kisame became impatient.

"Look," Itachi said.

Naxa's eyes reopened and she was staring blankly at the two members of Akatsuki. It became quiet, so quiet you could hear the birds in the distant, the stream next to the meadow. Her groaning stopped, they didn't speak, and it became quiet. Naxa lowered her head, keeping hands in place. Itachi and Kisame waited, waited for what they wanted to see. Well finally they would. Naxa shot her head up and yelled in pain as two things started coming out of her back. Slowly something black come out and she groaned in pain. She fell to her knees and was dripping sweat. Her hands fell to her sides and her head hung down.

"Did she pass out?" Kisame asked looking at her.

A bird flew over Itachi and Kisame and slowly landed on Naxa's shoulder; chirping happily. Naxa breathed slowly and put her head up. She slowly turned her head around enough to see what had grown out of her back. Her eyes widened as she had developed wings but not beautiful white wings like an angel. They were pitch black feathery wings like a demon. The bird flew away frantically as Itachi took a step forward; Naxa stood.

"Let's test her," Itachi did some hands signs and put his thumb and index finger up to his mouth and blew, making fire come out. The fire went over Naxa engulfing her to where they couldn't even see her.

"Man," Kisame smiled.

"I barely put any chakra into it if she didn't survived I've wasted my time here," Itachi said still looking at the fire.

They watched as the fire died down. There she stood.

"Nice," Kisame grinned impressed.

"She made a black shield," Itachi pointed out surprised but not showing it.

Naxa was alive from the shield she made. It was black that at the top had flames. She stood there emotionless. As the birds in the forest flew away from the danger she gave a little grin. She put out her arms and let out a chakra blow to set the fire out before it got to bad.

"Let's see what she can do," Kisame stepped forward.

Kisame stepped next to Itachi with Naxa glaring at them. Naxa was not near strong enough to take on one of them but now she didn't care. Her eyes weren't like before now they had blood lust in them. Kisame was interrupted though; Naxa was saved.

"Naxa!" Sasuke yelled from a distance.

Naxa didn't even hear his voice just kept staring at her two enemies. Both Itachi and Kisame looked to their left knowing someone besides Sasuke was coming.

"Naxa where are you?" Kakashi called.

"I bet there are more then just those two," Kisame growled.

"Jiraiya is probably with them as well. We can't take on all of them let's go," Itachi turned around and jumped into the forest along with Kisame.

When they disappeared Naxa's grin turned into rage. She walked forward to follow them but soon something else caught her attention.

"Naxa!" Sasuke yelled from behind her.

Naxa turned around slowly and saw her team from Konoha village.

"Naxa…is that you?" Naruto asked looking at his friend.

"What did they do to you?" Sasuke said enraged that he didn't kill Itachi.

Naxa didn't answer just glared at them all. She went from left to right: Jiraiya, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and then Kakashi at the right end. She stretched out her arms and when she did her wings spread out to stretch as well. They just stared not knowing what was going to happen next. Naxa then cracked her neck and brought her gaze back on them. She lifted her left hand up and a small back halo appeared.

"What the…?" Jiraiya blurted looking at Naxa's creation.

The halo grew a little bigger in her hand. She gave a little grin then picked her target. The halo shot forward with great speed and hit Sakura making her fly back into a tree. The halo stuck to the tree knocking her out and pinning her. They all looked at Sakura then back to Naxa.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto yelled.

Naxa grinned then began to close her left hand a bit. The halo tightened and Sakura began to groan in pain.

"Naruto, Sasuke stand back!" Kakashi ordered them.

"I won't!" Sasuke yelled taking a step forward.

"Neither will I!" Naruto looked at Sasuke and took a step forward.

"Idiots!" Jiraiya yelled at them.

Naruto and Sasuke didn't see her but felt the air when she was in between them a second later. Naxa turned and punched Naruto in the stomach sending him towards the forest behind Jiraiya but Jiraiya was fast enough to catch Naruto. He was out cold. Naxa stood straight up and turned to Sasuke and Sasuke to her.

"Sasuke," Kakashi cautioned behind Sasuke revealing his sharingan. He'll be ready this time.

"Naxa," Sasuke said seriously.

His voice didn't change her emotionless expression. She stared at him with her dark eyes just like she did with everyone else. The halo holding Sakura tightened a bit making her groan a bit more.

"Sasuke we have to stop her," Kakashi stepped forward.

"What are you planning to do?!" Sasuke said looking away from Naxa. He made a mistake. Naxa grabbed his neck with her right and lifted her left hand in the air. A black flame appeared in her left palm.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled.

Sasuke's eyes stared at hers, his arms still on his side. "Naxa," he said but she couldn't hear him. He lifted his hands and put them on her left hand which was still holding his neck. She was about to attack and so was Kakashi but she stopped. Sasuke's eyes widened as a tear fell down her dark eyes. She let him go slowly and the flame disappeared. She stepped back and her eyes became gray.

"Sorry," she said and fell to her knees. Sasuke grabbed her before she fell completely to the ground. Sakura was let go and fell to the ground. Kakashi picked her up and put her on his back. Jiraiya came over with Naruto in his hands. Sasuke looked at Naxa who was unconscious now. He picked her up and put her on his back.

"Sasuke," Kakashi began.

"She didn't hurt me. Actually she was barely gripping onto my throat," Sasuke walked over.

"Has that ever happened before?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'll explain later first we need to get back to Tsunade," Kakashi and the others made their way back to Konoha village.

-

"Lucky us we didn't have to do anything to see what we wanted," Kisame grinned at the top of a mountain nearby watching the ninja of Konoha leaving the meadow.

"Yes, now that this is done we should be going. I need to rest somewhere," Itachi turned to go down the mountain.

Kisame took one last glance at the meadow and followed his partner.

-

The next day Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Jiraiya, and Sakura waited in the waiting room for news about their friend. Soon they got what they wanted. They heard a door open down the hall and Tsunade came out pushing Naxa in a wheelchair. Naxa had her head facing the floor and her eyes were still gray. Naruto and Sakura ran to her as Sasuke walked. Tsunade stopped the wheel chair and left her to talk to Kakashi. Naruto and Sakura knelt on both sides of the wheelchair and Sasuke stood in front of her.

"Naxa?" Naruto said softly.

She didn't move.

"….Naxa are you alright?" Sakura put her hair but so she could see Naxa's face.

Still Naxa didn't budge.

"What's wrong with her?" Naruto asked to himself looking at her.

Tsunade looked at team 7 then turned to Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"What's wrong with her?" Kakashi said looking at the girl.

"I honestly don't know," Tsunade began. "She didn't really have any injuries so she's fine. Her eyes are not their natural color though and she doesn't respond to anything," Tsunade turned once again to look at her then turned back around. "It's like…she doesn't want to come back to reality for some reason," she finished.

They moved Naxa into a room and put her into a bed. Instantly her eyes closed to fall into sleep. Sasuke didn't say anything and left while Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi stayed for awhile longer.

"I can't believe Sasuke left at a time like this. He should at least stay for a few minutes," Naruto clenched his fists.

"He's just taking it differently," Kakashi tried to stick up for his student.

"Still…" Sakura trailed off.

Night came and visiting hours were over. Everyone left the hospital who were guests. There were some cards next to Naxa's bed from some of the villagers. She still lay there asleep. A nurse shut the light off and closed the door for the night. Midnight came and all was silent until a squeak came from the window of Naxa's room. So silent though that only she could have heard it if she was awake. It was Sasuke. He silently closed the window and sat on the window seal.

A few minutes went by and Sasuke hadn't looked at Naxa yet. He was looking out the window. He finally glanced over at her who hadn't moved since they put her there. For once Sasuke got mad at the silence. All you could hear was his breathing, hers was silent.

"Damn you Itachi," he clenched his fists. "What do you want from me? Did you do this to her because she was connected to me? No…you made her change…you hurt her," he was so mad now his teeth were grinding down. "I will kill you…I will. You won't ever get near her again. I'll be strong enough this time to kill you," he promised.

By the time day came Sasuke was gone. The nurse opened the door and everything was exactly as she left it. Visiting hours came and people came and went through the day. Naruto got mad once again of Sasuke's absence. Through the day no one saw him go near the hospital. Kakashi was letting his team have some days off before they go back to doing missions.

Again night came, people left, midnight came, and Sasuke opened the unlocked window. Naxa hadn't opened her eyes since she was in the wheelchair.

Sasuke looked at her, still sitting on the window seal. "Tsunade says your healthy so why are you still asleep?" Sasuke asked to himself. "Is it because you saw me with Itachi? No…its because you realized that you hurt your teammates and could have killed me…" Sasuke trailed off. He was looking at the ground as he talked. "Will you be like this…forever…?" Sasuke whispered.

A few days went by and Naxa still hadn't woken up from her slumber. Still people came and gone, more cards showed up on the table next to her bed. Kakashi was outside of her room while Naruto and Sakura were inside next to Naxa.

"You wanted to see me Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi asked as the hokage walked up to him.

"Each day Naruto gets more upset about Sasuke but he shouldn't," Tsunade looked in the room and back to Kakashi.

"Why?"

Tsunade gave a faint smile. "Because Sasuke has been visiting her at night when everyone has left," she finished.

"He has?" Kakashi said surprised.

"Yes, he comes around midnight and leaves close to dawn. I'm not surprised if he's sleeping as we speak."

"He does have a different way to show things…even though nobody knows," Kakashi chuckled.

That night Sasuke hadn't said anything to himself. He had given up on talking even though he did little of it. It was about time for him to leave so he stood, and turned to look at Naxa. He stepped close to her bed and barely touched her hand. "Wake up…" he said and left.

When morning came Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi were the first ones to visit Naxa. Tsunade came up to them as well and opened the door.

"What?!" Tsunade yelled.

"She's gone!" Naruto ran in the room.

The window was open.

Sasuke woke up suddenly and looked at the clock. 9:00 in the morning. He groaned and turned on his other side which was facing the door and closed his eyes. He was about to fall asleep when he thought he heard something. He opened his eyes and sat up, and listened. It was silent and dark with the curtains closed. He laid back down and sighed then he heard it once more. It was a faint knock on the door. He sat up quickly and got up to made the person go away.

He opened the door quickly. "What do you-," he stopped what he was saying when Naxa was standing there. Her eyes blue again and she had a faint smile on her face.

"Hey," she whispered.

"H-hey," Sasuke replied.

Naxa looked to the ground as the silence went over. "Want…to go get something to eat? I'm really hungry," she laughed embarrassed.

"You're…really awake?" Sasuke said making sure he wasn't in a dream.

"Yes," she smiled.

"Sure," he said and he walked inside to put his shoes and shirt on.

They walked outside and headed toward no where.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked.

Naxa laughed. "I'm not sure."

"There you are!" Naxa and Sasuke turned around to see Tsunade running toward them.

"Hey," Naxa said.

"Hey? That's all you have to say? We thought something happened to you!" Tsunade yelled.

"Oh…sorry,"

Tsunade sighed. "Well we need to go back to the hospital. I need to check on you then you'll be free to go and eat."

"Ok…" Naxa agreed but stayed where she was. Tsunade caught on and gave a little smile.

"I'll be waiting at the end of the road," she said and walked off.

Naxa took a few steps and stopped.

"Thanks Sasuke," she whispered.

His eyes widened. "For what?" he questioned.

"I heard your voice and I was about to stay asleep forever…" Naxa turned to him and smiled, he still had a surprised look on his face. "So I'll be back in a bit then we'll go eat!" she turned back around and ran toward Tsunade.

"_Of course…I would never tell him that what really brought me back was when he touched me. Not for a while at least," _Naxa thought as she ran to Tsunade.


	9. Visitor

Author's note – This is like the chapter "Rose" I made it up for fun. I hope you like it. On the 29th of this month I'm going to Las Vegas to see some family, I wanted to get this chapter up before I left. Thanks for reviewing :D I will always give my thanks for those. While I'm in LV I will be working on the next chapter :0 so hopefully when I get back (on July 10th) or around that time I can post that chapter. So enjoy!

-

"Of course their both late again," Naruto sighed as he and his two teammates waited on a bridge.

"Naxa is becoming more like Kakashi it seems," Sakura whined.

"No," Naruto and Sakura looked at their quiet teammate. "She's always like that," he said to them without opening his eyes.

Surprised by Sasuke's comment they shrugged it off and looked off into their own direction. It's been about a week since Naxa woke up and everything is back to the way they were; well almost. Kakashi had given Naxa her headband, while she was asleep for those days he had regretted not giving it to her sooner. She would be allowed to help team 7 but now what she came here for was done she wasn't completely part of team 7, well she wouldn't be on the paper at least.

"Good morning."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura all looked up to see their sensei standing on a pole.

"You mean good afternoon," Naruto and Sakura groaned.

"You all set for today?" he asked and jumped down.

They nodded but Sasuke added. "Naxa not with you today?"

Sasuke's other teammates noticed the absence of their friend and looked to Kakashi.

"Not today, she's not here yet?" he asked confused.

"Did someone say Naxa?"

Team 7 looked behind them to see who had said that. It was a boy who seemed a few years older then them. He was tall for his age and had a nice build. He wore ragged clothes with a torn cape and a sword was strapped under his cloak. He had short spiky golden hair with hazel eyes. Sakura blushed at the sight of the teen stranger.

"Who wants to know?" Sasuke replied fully turned to him.

"Well-," the stranger began but stopped looking passed the people on the bridge. "Naxa?" he smiled and walked past team 7. They watched the stranger walk past them and saw Naxa standing there confused at the stranger she seemed to not know or recognize.

"Yes?" she tilted her head.

"It's me Glenn," he began. "You don't remember me?"

Naxa cocked her eyebrow and stayed silent which answered his question.

"Remember when you were washed up on my village's beach…" the boy named Glenn stopped noticing her discomfort on the subject. He frowned but kept going. "I know my village was wrong but I wasn't, I'm the boy who was always with the doctor," his frown faded when her discomfort left.

"You're…the doctor's grandson?" she said trying to remember.

He smiled at her answer and brought her into a hug. "I'm glad you remembered!" he yelled as Naxa blushed.

"Who is this guy?" Sasuke mumbled to himself.

Glenn let Naxa go but kept his hands on her shoulders. "I can't believe on my travels I ran into you!"

Naxa finally grasping reality said. "Uhh, yeah I'm surprised you even remembered me let alone be happy to see me," she was surprised by his frown at her comment.

"What's going on?" Naruto pushed Glenn away to get some answers.

Glenn sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I am sorry for my village's actions…" he trailed off and looked to the ground.

Naxa folded her arms and looked to the ground as well. "I could understand why they did it…"

Sasuke walked up and pushed Naruto out of the way making him fall to the ground. "What did his village do to you?" Sasuke glared at Glenn.

Glenn sighed. "It was a long time ago…" he began. "About seven years ago to be exact and I was seven years old. I was always with my grandpa at his work; he was a doctor. One morning behind our small hospital on the beach was a girl washed ashore. My Grandfather brought her -,"

"I was the girl and the village kicked me out, end of story," Naxa finished for him and walked off.

It was silent for a moment. No one knew what do say.

"Can any of you tell me where the Hokage is?" Glenn broke the silence.

Kakashi pointed to a building to the distance, Glenn nodded for thanks.

"We never knew…" Naruto whispered.

Glenn stopped before he reached the end of the bridge and turned to team 7.

"Did you ever ask?" he said and walked on.

-

Kakashi's team couldn't have anymore days off for a while. Even though their last teammate was not with them they had to do their jobs. They finished when the sun was setting and were on their way home. Sasuke though made a little trip before going home to find her.

He searched Memories of Konoha and where they watched the sun a few times but she wasn't there. He shrugged it off and decided to just go home for the night; he knew she was alright.

-

"_You would like to take revenge on that village wouldn't you…Naxa?" _

Naxa woke up gasping. Whenever she heard Orochimaru's voice in her dreams she couldn't stand to sleep any longer. Even though no one had asked where she came from she didn't mind. She would liked to have kept it that way.

"Glenn…" she whispered to herself.

Why is he here?

Naxa looked at the clock and it said one-thirty in the morning. She had slept late and went to bed early; she wasn't tired now. She sighed and went out of her window for a walk.

-

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura walked up to the bridge to meet their sensei. Sasuke was in his own world as usual but when he looked up he snapped out of it. He stopped, Naruto and Sakura stopped to see what was wrong.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke ignored Naruto and began to walk towards the bridge again. Sakura and Naruto looked over to the bridge to see Naxa already there.

"Wow," Sakura said.

"That's a first no wonder Sasuke was surprised," Naruto began walking again.

"Naxa what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked walking up.

Naxa was looking over the bridge into the water. "Not tired," she answered without looking up.

"Hm," Sasuke replied and leaned against the rail with his eyes closed. A few hours went by in silence then finally he showed up.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late. A cute girl stopped me on the way, so I danced," Kakashi told his students.

"You liar," Naruto sighed.

"You've used that excuse before Kakashi," Naxa said still looking at the water.

Kakashi looked her way; surprised. "Naxa? It's nice for you to get here before every now and then," he laughed. "Anyway Naxa, Sasuke come here for a minute I need to talk to you two," Kakashi waved for them to follow him as he walked off. "Sakura, Naruto don't follow!" he said before disappearing behind the corner.

Naxa and Sasuke glanced at each other then followed Kakashi around the corner.

"I have a mission you two," he began and pulled an envelope out of his pocket. "Here take this to the village just beyond the lodging town," he handed it to Naxa.

"Just us?" Naxa asked puzzled.

"Just you two," Kakashi waved and disappeared.

"I don't get him," Sasuke shrugged. "Let's go then," he began to walk.

"Wait don't you think it's weird that he's just sending us?" '

"I don't care what is in his mind. I would rather not know. Are you coming?" Sasuke stopped and looked at Naxa.

Naxa nodded and started to follow her comrade.

-

Kakashi went back to his other students and one more.

"Hm?" Kakashi looked up. "I didn't know you were still here," he walked up to Glenn.

"Ah yea, where's Naxa?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Kakashi challenged.

"Hmph, I just want to talk to her," he snapped and walked off.

"_What is he up to?" _Kakashi thought as the boy walked off.

-

"I wonder what this message says," Naxa said breaking the silence as her and Sasuke walked down the road.

"I don't know, he didn't tell us if it was important or not," Sasuke quickly ended the conversation.

Naxa sighed but kept walking.

"Is this the first home you've ever had?" Sasuke blurted.

Naxa looked at him surprised by the sudden interest in her past. She looked back to the road and gave a small smile.

"Yea, I have traveled most of my life but I've had a lot of help on the way. I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for that help…" Naxa trailed off. "Some of it I will admit was from Orochimaru but it still doesn't change how I feel about it now," she finished.

"How come he bit you twice?" Sasuke blurted once more.

"I can't answer that one," Naxa replied sadly.

Sasuke glanced at Naxa as they walked. No more questions were asked and they were getting close to the Lodging town.

"Hey I'll be right back," Sasuke said and walked into the woods on the left side.

Naxa nodded and waited in the middle of the road. "Is that a stream I hear? I am thirsty…" Naxa looked to her right and went into the woods to follow the sound of the stream. She didn't get to deep into the forest before she reached the small body of water. Naxa put her hands in the water and lifted them up for a drink. Before it reached her mouth she let the water slip as she heard someone from behind walking to her.

-

Sasuke walked back onto the road to find nothing. Naxa wasn't there; he sighed. "What is she doing?"he mumbled to himself. Sasuke turned to the forest in front of him when he heard bushes rustling. Soon he saw Naxa walk into the opening. "What were you doing?" he asked.

"Sasuke," she replied coldly.

-

Naxa jumped around to see Sasuke standing there. She sighed, "You scared me," she laughed. "You ready to go?"

"Naxa," he said coldly.

"Hm…?"

-

"Hm…?" Sasuke looked at Naxa cautiously.

Behind Naxa dirt was suddenly in the air. An explosion of some sort, Naxa smiled coldly and instantly was in front of Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened and he barely dodged her punch.

"You're not Naxa," Sasuke became angry.

The impersonator laughed. "No I'm not!" he came forward to attack Sasuke again. Sasuke dodged and kicked the impersonator down then ran towards where he knows Naxa is.

-

Naxa coughed and pushed some of the rocks off of her. She stood and wiped her cheek. "You're not Sasuke," she clenched her fists.

"No but it doesn't matter now!" the stranger came forward to attack Naxa once more. She dodged the first few but then she got punched in the stomach. The stranger took out a kunai and came for her neck but she jumped back in time.

"Naxa!"

Naxa looked away from her attacker and saw Sasuke coming from the left.

"Sasuke!"

"Watch out!" he yelled still coming to her.

Naxa looked back and the attacker was coming for her again. She barely dodged his kunai leaving a cut on her cheek.

Before Sasuke could get to Naxa to help her he was attacked by Naxa's impersonator. He came from Sasuke's right and punched him into a tree. Sasuke got up quickly and did hand signs. "Phoenix flower jutsu!" he put up his fingers to make fireballs come out to the enemy.The enemy dodged them but that made him get farther from Sasuke.

Naxa jumped forward to attack Sasuke's impersonator but he dodged. She put her hands to the ground quickly and dripped the enemy with her foot. While he was still in the air she kicked him in the stomach sending him farther away from her.

Sasuke jumped next to Naxa and pulled her arm. "This way," he said and she followed.

They ran through the forest but they knew their enemies were close behind. "Sasuke, why are we running?" Naxa asked confused.

"I want to get an opening," Sasuke replied.

They eventually came to a river and to their right was a giant waterfall. They jumped on the other side of the river and watched their followers appear.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing special, it's just our lucky day to find some kids on the road," The one impersonating Naxa said.

"Bastard," Naxa snarled.

They both smiled evilly and came for Sasuke and Naxa again. Right before Naxa's impersonator was going to hit her he disappeared and went after Sasuke.

"Sasuke watch out!" Naxa yelled seeing both going for him.

"Shit," he muttered.

Sasuke managed to dodge the first few punches of the attackers but soon they became faster making him unable to dodge. They tried to kick him over the water fall but luckily he stopped just before he went over the edge.

Sasuke's impersonator walked up and did some hand signs. "Water prison jutsu!"

Under Sasuke's feet water began to arise but just before it was going to engulf him Naxa pushed him out of the way getting engulfed herself.

"Naxa!" Sasuke stood and was about to touch the water.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Sasuke stopped and looked at his impersonator.

"You want to save her? If you touch the water you will join her in that prison," he smiled.

Sasuke looked at Naxa who was holding her mouth. She couldn't hold her breath forever. He became angry and charged for his impersonator but Naxa's came in front of him. Sasuke did his hand signs and put his fingers to his mouth. He blew and a giant fire flame came out.

Naxa's impersonator did his hand signs as well. "Water wall jutsu," a giant water wall appeared and Sasuke's flame wasn't powerful enough to go through the wall.

"Shit," he looked back to Naxa and his eyes widened. Her hands were to her neck and they began to fall.

"Naxa!" Sasuke yelled and ran toward her.

The enemies laughed.

"Time to end this," Sasuke's impersonator let her out of the water prison but did a jutsu for water to make her fall over the waterfall.

Sasuke ran after her and jumped over the waterfall as well. He took out a kunai and tied a rope quickly to it and threw it into a rock. He tied the end to him and began to fall to grab Naxa's hand.

"Almost," he said just a few inches from Naxa's hand.

Sasuke grabbed Naxa's hand and relief came over him. He did it too soon. When the rope stopped letting him fall Naxa's hand slipped through his and she kept falling.

"No!" Sasuke yelled. He took another kunai out and cut the rope letting him fall.

Sasuke pulled Naxa out of the water and laid her down on the grass. She had her eyes closed so he put his finger underneath her nose to see if she was breathing. She wasn't. Sasuke put his hands on her stomach and pressed up and down to try to get water out of her. She didn't move.

His face turned bright red when he realized what he had to do to save her.

"_She's my friend I have to do this!" _he began to lean down then came back up. _"Why am I freaking out!? She's my friend I have to save her…" _Sasuke came back when he looked at her. He took a deep breath and began to lean down again. He came back up seeing her eye lids twitch. Once again he put his hands on her stomach to try to get the water out. Naxa turned her head away from Sasuke and coughed the water out.

"Naxa, are you alright?" Sasuke asked.

Naxa's eyes fluttered open and looked at Sasuke. Instantly Sasuke put his hand over his face. He knew he was turning red again and he didn't want Naxa to see.

"Yeah, I am," Naxa sat up and looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke, are YOU alright?" she asked seeing his odd discomfort.

Sasuke stood and walked to the water. He splashed water in his face and turned around with his face no longer red. "Yea let's go," he changed the subject quickly. "Before they come after us again, strange though that they still haven't come…" Sasuke trailed off and looked at the top of the waterfall. No one was there.

Naxa still confused at Sasuke's behavior stood up and they began to run to the Lodging town this time. Naxa started to fall behind so Sasuke told her to stop for a minute.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

Naxa bent over to breath. "Well I really hadn't caught my breath when I became conscious again." she snapped.

"Oh," Sasuke replied.

A few seconds went by and Naxa stood up again. She glared at Sasuke coldly. He noticed the glare and cocked an eyebrow.

"Apology accepted," Naxa smiled then began to run to town again.

"I didn't apologize!" Sasuke ran after her.

Finally they reached the Lodging town before sunset. They stopped at the entrance for a small break.

"Why haven't those guys come back for us?" Naxa asked confused.

"Maybe they had their fun or maybe their waiting for us to separate again," Sasuke replied.

They shrugged it off for now and went through the gates of the town. Sasuke frowned at the town. Last time he was here Itachi came and took Naxa. He clenched his fists when he thought about it. Just Itachi himself pissed Sasuke off.

"Hey…is that Kotetsu and Izumo?" Naxa pointed to the stairs.

Sasuke looked up and sure enough they were standing there.

"Sasuke, Naxa over here!" Izumo waved to them.

Sasuke and Naxa walked over to the leaf villages elites and they had big grins on their faces.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naxa asked.

"Do you have the message Kakashi gave you?" Kotetsu asked.

"Uhh, yeah here," Naxa pulled it from her pocket. "Why do you ask?"

Kotetsu grabbed the envelope from Naxa's hand and they both laughed.

"What's so funny? Sasuke became annoyed.

"You passed," they said at the same time.

"What?" Sasuke snapped.

"We were the ones that attacked you earlier," they both smiled.

"What?!" Naxa yelled.

"Kakashi sent us to attack you then go to the Lodging town for your arrival," Kotetsu began.

"Once you got here we would take the envelope and open it," Izumo finished.

"Naxa could have died!" Sasuke blurted loudly.

"No we watched you save her," Izumo grinned.

Sasuke clenched his fist as he face began to redden again.

"What?" Naxa asked confused.

"Nothing!" Sasuke snapped.

Izumo and Kotetsu laughed. "Anyway here's what's inside the envelope," Kotetsu opened it and pulled out to be what looked like two tickets.

"What are those for?" Naxa snatched the tickets and looked over them.

"Kakashi won those tickets a few weeks ago. It's for a festival that's coming to the Lodging town in a week. He asked us to do a favor for him and it was to attack you guys. He wanted you two to earn these tickets," Kotetsu explained.

"That bastard," Sasuke mumbled holding his hand over his face.

"Wow that's cool," Naxa smiled.

"Well we're going back to the village you guys come back whenever you want," Kotetsu and Izumo walked past them.

"Oh and you guys have fun," Izumo patted Sasuke on the shoulder and smiled.

"I'll kill them," Sasuke mumbled.

They disappeared and Naxa looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-,"

"No."

"But I didn't even say anything," Naxa protested.

"You want me to go to that festival, I'm not going," Sasuke started walking back toward the leaf village.

Naxa frowned. "Fine," she began and walked past Sasuke who stopped; shocked at her response. "I'll just take Naruto or maybe even Glenn."

"You're not serious?" Sasuke questioned.

"You don't want to go so I will take someone who wants to go with me," Naxa kept walking.

Sasuke ran up to walk next to her and it was silent for a while. They reached the village and walked to their rooms. Naxa was about to enter her room but Sasuke spoke.

"Hey." Sasuke stopped Naxa.

Naxa stopped. "Yeah?"

He sighed. "I'll think about it," then walked inside his room.

Naxa smiled and went inside for the night.

-

The next morning Naxa was there before Kakashi showed up, he didn't realize what he was in for. Naruto and Sakura wanted to know what happened but Sasuke refused to tell or let Naxa tell them what happened.

"Morning everyone!" Kakashi walked up.

Sasuke instantly walked up to Kakashi and glared at him.

"What?" Kakashi asked innocently.

Sasuke sighed. "Never mind I don't want to know what's in your head."

"What happened to Glenn?" Naxa asked out of the blue.

"Actually I don't know he was looking for you the other day…" Naruto trailed off.

Naxa shrugged it off for the time being. Kakashi told them what they were doing for the day and they began to walk off. Naxa remained on the bridge not realizing they were leaving.

"Naxa!" Sasuke called.

Naxa snapped out of it and ran to her friends. She was wondering what Glenn wanted with her. If she will ever see him again, little did she know Glenn was watching her from afar


	10. Sickness

Author's note – Hey, just got back from Las Vegas! I stayed longer then I had planned but when I had nothing to do there I worked on the chapter. Here it is like I promised!

It's been a few days since Sasuke and Naxa's mission; Kakashi had sent them on purpose for the tickets. Sasuke has successfully been ignoring Kakashi as much as he could. Naxa has been asking about Glenn and what happened to him. Everyone she asked told her "they hadn't seen him" or "they assumed he left" which was beginning to annoy Naxa.  
Lately Naxa hasn't been sleeping as well as usual. Ever since Itachi came and did that to her, she wanted to know why he did that.

Naxa sighed and sat up. "I'll never know why he did it," she looked at the clock, it read: 5:00 a.m. Naxa stood and got dressed; recently she has felt so weak. Her body looses chakra fast, she feels cold when she's hot, along with other symptoms.

She jumped out of her window and headed for the woods. She still wondered what happened to Glenn. Why would he come so suddenly then leave? She asked herself. She actually wanted to talk to him for a least an hour maybe. "I could take him to Memories of Konoha…" she thought, "he would pay for half though!" she decided.

Naxa kept it simple; she tried to bring out her black flame at will. She still couldn't do it then fell to the ground; gasping. She turned around quickly when she heard a twig break. A figure was in the woods, it was to dark for her to tell who it was.

"Hello?" she said, letting the stranger know she knew he was there.

The man stepped into the moon light; it was Glenn. Naxa was relieved when she saw it was him. He smiled down at her and held out a hand for her. Naxa reached out to grab his, he pulled her up.

"Hey," Glenn said.

"Hey," Naxa replied while brushing the dust off of her pants.

"Sorry I disappeared so suddenly. I went out to see a friend just outside this village," he began.

"Oh, no problem," Naxa looked up at him.

"I wanted to apologize for my village," he blurted.

"You don't have to-," 

Glenn put his hand up to make Naxa stop. "I do, I just want you to know that," he smiled.

Naxa blushed; she couldn't help it with that smile he gave her. Glenn stepped forward making Naxa more nervous then she already was.

"Uh, Glenn?" Naxa took a step back.

"Hm?" he smiled deviously.

Glenn stopped just a few inches from Naxa's face. Not only was her face heated up from being nervous, her stomach was on fire. To her Glenn was very good looking and it seemed a lot of girls thought that too.

Glenn barely touched her cheek making her jump. "I'm not going to bite," he whispered.

Naxa looked down. She was frozen, this had never happened to her before. Glenn was fifteen, one year older then Naxa now. Her birthday had occurred when Itachi had taken her. She didn't know her real birthday but she uses the date she was found. Now she was fourteen without any of her friends knowing it. It didn't matter to her though; she didn't know Glenn let alone like him. Plus, romance was the last thing on her mind at least with him it was.

"Gle-," Naxa began but stopped. Her vision became fizzy very fast and she became very weak fast. Glenn's face became sterner; she began to fall from the dizziness.

"Naxa," was the last thing she heard that night.

Naxa awoke the next morning in her room. She looked around confused. "What the…" she sat up and looked at the clock, it was noon.

Naxa jumped from the sudden bang on the door. "Naxa!" Sasuke called from behind it. "How do you sleep so long?!" another bang came.

"Coming," Naxa groaned.

She opened the door with a very annoyed Sasuke standing there.

"I'll get ready," Naxa laughed.

"Kakashi wants to see us," he replied impatiently. "Hurry," he began to walk down the hall and was soon around the corner.

Naxa closed the door and was going to get dressed when she realized she was still in her clothes. She had gone training last night. Did I faint? She asked herself. She convinced herself that she fell asleep and Glenn brought her back to her room. She grabbed her bag and opened the door.

Naxa coughed as she closed the door and began to walk down the hall. She went a few steps when her cough became very bad very quickly. She stopped and looked at her hand, there was blood on it.

Sasuke stopped on the road and turned around. He sighed as he went back to go get Naxa.

Naxa fell to her knee's she became really hot fast, and her coughing became worse. She groaned as her heart began giving strikes of pain. She grabbed her shirt where her heart was. She started breathing heavier then she fell to the ground. Her eyes began to fluttered shut; the last thing she saw was Sasuke.

When Naxa awoke she was in the hospital. She looked around slowly not realizing where she was at first. Soon she recognized the room; she had been in this one before. It was a one person room with a window and a balcony. She liked this room. She sat up but laid back down realizing her mistake. Her body ached especially her heart.

Tsunade came in and walked up to Naxa. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

Naxa breathed slowly, "Hot," she replied.

Tsunade put her hand on Naxa's forehead, "You're cold," she sighed.

"What's wrong with me?" Naxa asked.

Tsunade didn't reply, she didn't even look at Naxa.

"I'll be back," she noted and walked out of the room.

"Is Naxa awake?!" Naruto yelled from down the hall.

A few seconds later Naruto ran in and sighed. "You need to stop giving everyone a heart attack," he smiled and walked up to Naxa's bed.

"I'm not meaning too," Naxa smiled back. "How long have I been out?"

"Just about 6 hours, not to long," Naruto replied.

"Oh."

Naruto snapped his finger. "I'll bet you're hungry! I'll go get you some

ramen!" he smiled and ran out of the room.

-

Out in the lobby of the hospital Kakashi and Tsunade talked.

"Sasuke?" Tsunade asked.

"He's at Naxa's seeing if there was anything Naxa ate that was bad," Kakashi explained.

"Good, when he gets back I want him to talk to Naxa even if he doesn't 'feel' like it," she sighed.

"What's wrong with Naxa exactly?" Kakashi blurted.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask me that," Tsunade began. "I'm not sure exactly. The readings say she's healthy but she doesn't feel or look healthy at all. Plus when she got here blood was coming out of her mouth, and she was trying to grab her heart for her life, it seemed," Tsunade finished.

Kakashi lowered his head. "Doesn't sound good at all," he sighed.

"Kakashi," Sasuke walked up to Tsunade and Kakashi.

They looked at him but Kakashi soon turned away.

"Sasuke, I want you to talk to Naxa and see if she remembers anything before she passed out," Tsunade ordered.

Whether Sasuke wanted to or not he knew he had to by Tsunade's tone. He slowly walked to Naxa's room which he was familiar with. When he walked into the room Naxa smiled a faint smile. Sasuke looked to the ground as he walked up and sat in a chair next to her bed.

"Good to see you're awake," Sasuke looked up.

"Thanks, good to see you here," Naxa smiled.

It was silent for a moment then Sasuke spoke. "Do you remember anything before you fainted?" he asked.

Naxa seemed surprised by the question and thought for a moment. Sasuke lowered his head to the ground once more.

"Hmmm," she thought. "Gle-," she stopped.

Sasuke's head snapped up. "What?" he stood. "Glenn?"

"I think I saw him last,"

"He did this to you?" Sasuke's voice rose.

"I couldn't sleep…," she began. "So I went to train and…."

"And?" Sasuke snapped.

"And he came out of the woods and that's the last thing I remember," she finished.

Sasuke clenched his fists. "I knew he was here for something but…" he trailed off.

"Sasuke?" Naxa said worriedly.

Sasuke ran out of the room, Naxa called after him. In the lobby Tsunade and Kakashi waited. They looked up when they saw him run toward them.

"Find anything out?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke stopped in front of them.

"Glenn, he did something to her," Sasuke said angrily.

Kakashi bowed to the Hokage. "I'll be off then," he said and walked off.

"Kakashi! Where are you-,"

Tsunade put her hand in front of Sasuke. "Leave him be he has an assignment," she said.

"But Naxa-,"

"I sent him on this personally, even if I hadn't he would have gone anyway," she explained.

Sasuke calmed down and decided to go back to Naxa's room. Soon Naruto came back with a bowl of ramen. He handed the wrapped up bowl to Naxa.

Naxa opened it and laughed. "It's empty."

Naruto laughed with her. "Sorry, I got hungry," he admitted.

"You can't even get your friend food, you're worthless," Sasuke said annoyed.

Naruto clenched his fists and opened his mouth to say something but Naxa sat up and put her hand over his mouth.  
"Stop," she choked.

"Naxa! Sit back down!" Naruto begged.

"You shouldn't do that to yourself," Sasuke pointed out.

Naxa laid back down. "I'm fine," she smiled.

She knew she wasn't fine. She was paler then usual and she felt so hot but everyone said she was cold. What was worse is every now and then her heart would have a few strokes of pain.

Soon Sakura came in and joined the group. Not much was said after she arrived.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked.

"Better," Naxa lied. She was breathing heavier and she was beginning to sweat.

"How old are you anyway?" Sasuke blurted randomly.  
That got everyone's attention.

"Yeah, Kakashi said you were thirteen when you came to our team," Sakura pointed out.

"Well…"

"Thirteen?! I didn't know that!" Naruto pouted.

"Will you shut up and let her answer?" Sasuke snapped.

Naruto would have protested but he wanted to know too.

"Well…I'm fourteen," Naxa admitted.

"Fourteen?!" Naruto yelled. "When was your birthday?" he asked.

"My birthday came and passed when…Itachi had me….." Naxa trailed off and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke has his eyes closed, his elbows were on his knees and his hands were clasped together in front of his face.

"We need to give you a party then," Sakura said cheerfully.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed.

A few minutes later Naxa started to wheeze. Sakura ran out to get Tsunade, Naruto and Sasuke stood on both sides of her bed trying to get her attention. Naxa grabbed her shirt where her heart was, Naruto then ran out to find Tsunade as well.

"Sasuke," Naxa whispered.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was thinking when he woke her she was fine. Now look at her. Sasuke closed his eyes; he kept telling himself that this was a dream.

"Wake up!" He yelled to himself.

Tsunade ran inside and told Sasuke to get out. Nurses came in from behind her and pushed Sasuke out of the room and closed the door. Sasuke slowly walked to the bench and sat down next to Naruto and Sakura. They said nothing to each other.

About ten minutes later Tsunade and the nurses came out. Tsunade walked toward Sasuke and the others then stopped.

"What's wrong with her?" Naruto asked without looking at the Hokage.

"She was having a heat stroke," Tsunade replied.

"I don't think heat stroke's make people scream," Sasuke said coldly.

Tsunade sighed, she tried to cover it up but nothing was close to what Naxa has to have a better response.

"I have a mission for all of you," Tsunade blurted.

They all shot their heads up. Sakura looked worried, Naruto looked confused, and Sasuke was angry. He stood and clenched his fists.

"Why?" he demanded.

Naruto then stood. "I want to stay here with Naxa."

Sakura stood and nodded. Tsunade sighed.

"Look this mission if for team 7, Kakashi won't be accompanying you but you won't need him. Naxa needs rest, go on this mission, that's an order," Tsunade said sternly. "You will have to go overseas for this one. You're leaving in an hour, get your things," she said and walked off.

An hour later Sasuke and the others left Konoha to go to a dock. They were heading overseas for a B-ranked mission. They must protect someone for a race called: 'Burning fire race' held every four years at Tea country.

-

Tsunade entered Naxa's room to find Naxa awake.

"Hey," she said.

Tsunade stopped by her bed and sat in the chair. "Hey."

"Where did Sasuke and the others go?" Naxa asked.

"They had to go on a mission," Tsunade replied.

"I wish I could have gone, I heard it was B-ranked," Naxa gave a little laugh.

"Who told you that?" Tsunade asked surprised.

"Right before he had to leave he came up to my window and told me he had to go on a B-ranked mission. That's all he told me," Naxa smiled.

Tsunade blinked for a second and smiled. "Sasuke."

-

"Sir," Glenn kneeled.

"Did you do it?"

"Yes," Glenn replied.

"Good, what is Naxa's current condition?"

"I saw her in the hospital about an hour ago she is already having heart problems," Glenn said.

"The formula worked better then I had anticipated."

"Yes, the shot was a success. How much longer?" Glenn asked.

"Not to long, not long at all. You may leave now, your village is safe. I no longer need you."

Glenn sighed and stood. "Thank you." he bowed and began to walk into the woods.

"Wait."

Glenn froze and turned around. "Yes?" he muttered.

"Akatsuki is most grateful, your village is safe for now. If we need you again we'll call."

Glenn swallowed hard and nodded then headed back toward his home.


	11. Anxious Heart

Author's note- Hey, everyone! Of course I would like to thank everyone as I always do! I give a shout out for my friend Catlyn! You rule! I am sad though cause the first day of school was yesterday…yuck! They started really early this year! Anyway enjoy the chapter!

-

It's been a few days since Sasuke and the others left on their mission. Naxa has been in and out of consciousness; Tsunade can't seem to put together Naxa's symptoms into one sickness. There was something about it that didn't seem right, something was different, and something Tsunade had no knowledge of what it was. She was afraid Naxa would die unless someone came to her rescue.

-

Tsunade walked in Naxa's room and sat in the chair next to her. Naxa slowly opened her eyes and yawned.

"Finally awake I see," Tsunade said quietly.

"Tsunade?"

"Hm?"

"Could you do me a favor?" Naxa asked.

"Of course," Tsunade sat up straight.

"In my room, under my mattress, there are two tickets for a festival in the Lodging Town. I won't be able to go and Sasuke and the others can't either since their on a mission. Maybe you could take them or give them to someone."

"Sure," Tsunade gave a small smile.

"You could go with Jiraiya!" Naxa grinned.

Tsunade rolled her eyes in disgust. "No thanks!" she said and walked out of the room.

Naxa laughed but soon gave a small cough; punishment for the laugh. Naxa sighed and looked out the window. She wondered why Glenn did it, well did whatever he did. She sat up slowly and wanted so bad to go to that festival especially with Sasuke. Her eyes widened as she really thought about her situation with Orochimaru, Sasuke, Glenn, and she still wonders why Itachi did what he had done. In seconds tears were rolling down her eyes, she realized her life, her dreams, and her hopes could end.

In her past she never cared if she died and now that something is wrong with her all she wants to do is live. She still wants to talk to Shikamaru, eat ramen with Naruto, train with Kakashi, and she wants to be with Sasuke.

Her head shot up, tears still rolling. "_Be _with Sasuke?" she asked herself.

She pondered on what she just said. All she could do was deny her feelings until now, now when she might not make it to her next birthday of course that made the tears come out faster and bigger. She sniffed and grabbed a tissue from the small table to her left. She blew her nose and threw the tissue in a trash can on the right side of her bed.

She shook her head. "I don't know what I'm talking about…I'm being delusional."

She sighed at herself and looked out the window wondering how Sasuke and the others were doing.

-

On their way back home from their mission Sasuke was angry. Ever since Naruto defeated Gaara it's Sasuke who has been going to the hospital each time and Naruto is the one who saved the day. Not that Sasuke wanted to be the hero; he wanted to be the strongest. He sat there on the boat and looked at Naruto who was across the boat looking at the sea. He clenched his fists in anger at the loud, annoying boy but now he was strong.

"How has he…become so strong?" Sasuke asked himself.

Sasuke was so angry all he thought of was getting stronger, killing Itachi. He finally calmed himself down.

"I'll get stronger…" he whispered to himself.

-

By the time Sasuke and the others returned Naxa was asleep and Sasuke was in the room next to Naxa's, and he was getting his treatment. When Sasuke was slowly being escorted to his room he stopped at the doorway of Naxa's room. He looked at her sleeping; expressionless. He began walked again and went into his room. There he sat on his bed and stared down at the covers.

Eventually Sakura came in with an apple and sat on the edge of Sasuke's bed to peel it. Naruto soon came in and was talking to himself. Sasuke didn't notice Sakura all he heard was Naruto's voice. He clenched his fists in anger that HE was the one in the hospital again and not Naruto.

"_I have to get stronger…_" he thought.

Not moving his face his eyes glared at the energetic boy. Sakura oblivious to Sasuke's attitude held out the plate of peeled apples for him. Sasuke instantly hit the plate out of Sakura's hand still looking at Naruto. Sakura shrieked and Naruto shut up to look at his companion.

"Naruto, I want to fight you." he said without emotion.

Both Naruto and Sakura were surprised by his words but Naruto held his serious expression.

"What?!" Sakura glanced worriedly between her two teammates.

"Right now?" Naruto said.

"Now," Sasuke demanded.

Sasuke walked out of the room with Naruto close behind. They went up on the roof of the hospital. Soon they began insulting each other until one finally threw a punch to start the fight. Sakura stood at the door to and from the attic worried what would happen.

-

A rumble suddenly woke Naxa up from her slumber. She sat up slowly and yawned.

"What the…" she said to herself.

Another rumble occurred making Naxa slowly get out of her bed and look out the window. She looked to the right, to the left, and down but when she heard Sakura yell she looked up.

"Naruto…and Sasuke?!" she said and ran out the door.

Naxa stopped at the staircase; she couldn't go on much longer. She breathed for a moment than began to run up the stairs to the roof.

-

Kakashi got to the two boys in time and threw them into two different water towers. Sasuke took his hand out of the water tower from which his chidori went in. Water spilled out and he looked at Naruto whose hole from his rasengan didn't make near as big of a hole as his. He smiled in triumph. Kakashi appeared above Sasuke.

"Why are you acting so childish? You realize you could have destroyed the top part of the hospital which Naxa is currently in don't you?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke frowned at Kakashi and smirked. "Like I care," he said coldly.

"Naxa…" Kakashi looked up at the doorway.

Sasuke's eyes widened but didn't turn to look at her.

Naxa was breathing heavily and was leaning against the side of the doorway.

"Sasuke…" she said sadly.

Sasuke ignored her and jumped off the hospital building and onto the ground. He was glad his chidori was more powerful than Naruto's rasengan. Sasuke turned as water fell from the top of the hospital. He became angry when the back of the water tower Naruto had run into was gone. He clenched his fists in anger and jumped from building to building to get away from the hospital.

-

Naxa fell to the ground and grabbed her heart. Kakashi appeared next to her in a second and carried her back to her room. Naruto and Sakura ran to find Tsunade. When Tsunade entered the room Kakashi and the others had to leave. Naruto sat on a bench, looking toward the ground and Sakura paced back and forth.

"I'll be back," Kakashi said and went out of the hospital.

-

Sasuke sat down on a limb of a tree. He began to think about his recent encounter with his brother, Itachi. He remembered how he couldn't do anything against him. "What have I been doing up until now?" he then thought of his recent mission and how he couldn't defeat the enemy but Naruto did. "What have I been doing?!" he punched the tree in anger.

Suddenly strings came around Sasuke and penned him against the tree. He looked up to see Kakashi. "What do you think your doing?" he sneered.

"I knew I would have to do this because you're not the type to sit and listen to a lecture am I right?" he began and paused for a moment. "Forget about revenge."

Sasuke became even angrier with Kakashi. "Forget? You don't know what its like to loose someone important! What if I go and kill the most important person to you!" he yelled.

"Go right ahead. All of the people who are important to me are already dead," he said softly.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked to the ground.

"Let me ask you one thing," Kakashi began. "Who is the most important person to you right now?"

Sasuke lifted his head and in his mind he only saw one person; Naxa.

"Would you want to leave that person?"

Sasuke lowered his head back down and didn't respond.

"I'll let you think about it," Kakashi let go of the strings and disappeared.

Sasuke sat for a while and began to think of Naxa and the pain she was in. He also thought about his friends. He sighed and became angry with himself for letting his anger slip. "She must be upset…" he looked to the sky. "Naxa."

After a while Sasuke was about to go back to the hospital when four figures came from above. Sasuke stood up ready for anything. They came down and attacked Sasuke but Sasuke managed to do a counterattack. He smiled but it soon faded when their bodies turned into logs. They stood behind him with grins on their faces. Sasuke turned around. "Who are you guys?" he demanded.

"The four sounds," one began. He had 4 arms and he introduced himself. "I'm Kidoumaru of Toumon."

Next to him another introduced himself. "Same. I'm Sakon of Seimon." he had grey hair and had a double head on his back from what it looked like.

The man next to him was rather big and has orange hair. "Same. I'm Jiroubou of Nanmon."

The next was a girl with pink hair and wore a hat. "Same. I'm Tayuya of Hokumon."

It grew silent then; they disappeared to attack Sasuke once more.

-

Kakashi walked into Naxa's room and sat down in the chair next to her bed. He thought of Sasuke and what he might choose. He looked down at Naxa who was asleep. Tsunade then came in and Kakashi stood to greet her.

"Anything?" Kakashi asked.

Tsunade shook her head. "No, we just can't figure out what's wrong! What Sasuke said to her didn't help either," she sighed.

"Yeah, I had a talk with him," Kakashi confirmed.

-

Sasuke was pushed into a wall and sat on the ground looking up at the four of Orochimaru's servants.

"You won't become stronger here," Sakon said. "If you want to become stronger come with us, we'll be waiting," so they jumped in the air and disappeared.

Sasuke looked to the ground in angry. What was he to do?

-

_Elsewhere…_

"Well looks like we won't be partners for a while," Kisame smiled mischievously.

"Yes," Itachi replied.

"You're going now?" Kisame asked.

"Yes, the curse is spreading to fast I need to go now," Itachi said.

"How do you know she'll come?" Kisame questioned.

Itachi closed his eyes. "I know things that will make her come," he simply replied and began to walk away from his former partner.

Kisame laughed as he watched Itachi walk down a road then disappear. "Things are about to get interesting," he said and walked the opposite direction of Itachi.

-

Naxa was still asleep in her hospital bed. It was night now and a lot of people left the hospital. Her window was open for the fresh air she needed. She hasn't been awake since what she heard from Sasuke on the roof.

Sasuke jumped through the window and looked at the sleeping girl. He sat his backpack down and came closer to the bed.

"It's better if your asleep…" he whispered. "It won't be as hard I think." he finished.

He sat there for a few minutes watching her sleep. Then he closed his eyes then grabbed his backpack and jumped out the window. He was soon out of Konoha and looked at the four who were now his servants.

"Let's go," Sasuke said to the four and they jumped in the forest. Sasuke took one last glance at the hospital in the distance and whispered to himself: "Goodbye Naxa," and was now on his way to Orochimaru.


	12. Farewell

Naxa woke up gasping for breath. She sat up quickly and looked around her. It was only a dream, she sighed. It was a horrible dream. How long has she been asleep? She didn't know. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and let the breeze coming from outside cool her off.

"He…left," she whispered to herself. "In my dream…he left," she put her hand over her eyes to stop the tears from emerging. "Orochimaru," she grimaced. In her dream he left to go to _him. _Her greatest enemy, the person she wants to kill the most.

She wiped her eyes and sniffed then looked out the window. Her eyes widened. The scenery from her window looked exactly like it in her dream. When he left. She got up slowly and walked on the balcony. There was _no _way her dream was true. _No way. _She thought to herself.

As the clouds starting forming away from Konoha she began to panic. It was just rain there was no connection to her dream. She could still hear his words. "_Goodbye…Naxa" _Luckily it was only a dream…right?

Naxa could feel something was wrong. She felt like her dream was real. She didn't know why but she began to panic which she didn't need in her state. Just thinking that he was going to Orochimaru filled her with anger, sadness, and betrayal. Naxa walked to the doorway of her room and looked up and down the hallway. There was no one. What was going on? Where was Tsunade, Kakashi? Or even Naruto?

"Sasuke…" she trailed off. "You can't really be…" she went back to the balcony. Her heart started racing and she began to get hot again. "No…" she knew. Her dream was real. "Sasuke!" she didn't care how she felt. She had to find him before he was gone forever.

-

Itachi arrived sooner than he had expected. Just a little farther and he was going to be in Konoha. He stopped, noticing a certain chakra approaching him fast.

He jumped in the woods to hide himself and there just a few seconds later Naxa was running the opposite direction he was going.

She stopped on the road and looked around. Itachi knew he was well hidden but maybe did she spot him? She fell to her knees and put her left hand over her eyes once more. She starting breathing heavier and put her right hand over her heart.

Itachi watched the girl as she cried in pain and was feeling physical pain. He didn't know why she wasn't in the hospital like Glenn said. Where was she going?

A few minutes later Naxa made herself stand and began to run again.

-

She was afraid she was too late. She had to take a break the pain was too much mentally and physically. She could feel Sasuke, his was fighting. Who was he fighting? Naxa didn't know. _Please let me get there in time! _She thought as she started climbing a mountain.

It began to rain just like her dream. She hated her dreams but for once she was so happy for this dream. She wanted to change it, she wanted Sasuke to stay. When she reached the top of the mountain she fell gasping for breath. The mountain was bigger than she thought. She slowly got up and walked into the forest in front of her. She was very weak now that she caught her breath. She knew how much her body wanted for her to stop but also to go on forever.

Leaning up against the trees as she walked she finally saw where the forest ended.

-

Sasuke stood but kept his eyes on his teammate. Naruto who was unconscious lay in the rain. Sasuke turned and began to walk away when he heard _her _voice.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke stopped and his eyes widened. He was imagining her voice he told himself. He shook his head and began to walk again.

"Sasuke."

He stopped in anger. He knew she was asleep in the hospital. There was no way she was standing behind him right now. The rain began to pour harder and he sighed at himself. He began to walk when once more her voice stopped him.

"Sasuke!" she screamed.

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears and he didn't want to turn around. He didn't want her to be there. He wanted her to be in the hospital. Slowly, though, he turned and there standing next to Naruto's unconscious body was Naxa. It really was _her. _

"Naxa?" he asked. Maybe he was imagining her. He hoped he was.

"Where are you going?" she looked to the ground.

Pain hit him, the kind he hadn't felt in a while. She was really standing there and he could tell she was in pain. She was trembling; barely standing straight.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke said sternly.

"You're really going than? Why?!" Naxa screamed once again.

"I have too," he replied simply.

Naxa gave a faint smile. "You have to go with _him_?" she looked up at him now when she did his eyes averted away. Naxa walked up to Sasuke her face inches from his then she punched him. He took a few steps back and looked back at her; bewildered.

How did she know who he was going to? Did she have an idea? Did someone tell her? Sasuke stood straight and looked back at her. She was looking at the ground again. The rain was getting cold, he could see Naxa shaking.

"Who do you mean?"

Naxa looked up at him in sheer anger. "_Him. _You know who, Orochimaru. Him! Orochimaru!" she yelled.

Sasuke couldn't believe this. How did she know he was leaving? How did she know he was going with Orochimaru? It didn't make sense. Why...why couldn't she just be sleeping in her bed right now?

Sasuke looked to the ground. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to avoid Naxa most out of anyone in the world right now.

Naxa looked down at Naruto and then glanced at Sasuke's headband. "You're leaving your headband?" she asked in disgust.

"I don't need it," he replied.

Naxa looked at him then knelt down and took a kunai out of Naruto's little pouch. Sasuke watched as she stood and looked back at him; kunai in hand. She pulled off her headband from around her waist then looked at it. She began to carve something on the front next to the Konoha leaf symbol. Soon she threw the kunai over the waterfall and turned to Sasuke.

She held out her headband and next to the symbol she carved the markings that Sasuke had on his shoulder. Sasuke's eyes widened, he didn't understand.

Naxa walked forward to be a few feet away from Sasuke. "Here, you _will _take it," Sasuke noticed that it was a command, she wasn't asking. Sasuke stood for a moment and looked at her headband.

He grabbed it and put it in his pocket.

"Someday I want that back Sasuke, you hear me?" Naxa looked at him.

He knew what she was doing. "I can't promise anything," he said coldy.

His words didn't change her expression. "But I can promise you _everything_," she said truthfully.

Sasuke didn't change his expression which was emptiness but on the inside her words shocked him completely. What did she mean by that? She couldn't mean…

Naxa looked at the ground. Sasuke couldn't tell but was she crying? There was so much rain falling that he couldn't really tell. Naxa turned around and put her hand over her eyes. She didn't want Sasuke to see her like this.

"You know…" Sasuke began. He looked at Naxa who had her back to him. "If the circumstances weren't like this…" he stopped. He had never told anyone what he thought before but seeing her like this…he wanted her to know a little of what he felt. "I would want you to come with me," he finished.

Naxa stopped crying when she heard him. Did he really mean it? Did she even hear those words come from his mouth? A few days ago he said he didn't care but now…

Naxa heard footsteps and she thought he was walking away until she felt his warm breath on her neck.

"If you had never met or even have known who Orochimaru was I would have wanted you to come with…me."

Naxa's heart was not being kind. She was in pain physically, now he was leaving but also was confessing something? It was to much for her heart.

"I wish…things could have been different." he whispered in her ear.

Then he was gone. The warmth of his breath was gone. The feeling of his presence gone. Everything about him was…gone. Her heart tore into pieces. She began to cry again but looked up at Naruto who was still unconscious. She needed to get him back to Konoha. Crying could wait.

She walked over slowly to Naruto and knelt by him. She put her hand over his forehead. The sky started to clear and the rain stopped. She felt the cool breeze on her face, it felt good.

The pain in her heart finally caught up and she fell on top of Naruto. Before she went unconscious she whispered Sasuke's name.

-

Naxa awoke a few days later in her room at the hospital. Naruto was asleep, his head on her bed while he was sitting in a chair. She kept her eyes on the ceiling until Naruto finally woke up.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned then noticed she was awake.

"Naxa…" he said.

Naxa didn't look at him but answered with a simple, "Hm?"

"You're finally awake," he gave a faint smile.

Naxa could see the boys smile in the corner of her eyes. She looked at him and returned a smile for him.

"Yeah, how long have I been asleep?"

"Uh, a few days," he replied. "You must be hungry! I'll go get you some ra-,"

Naxa cut him off. "I'm not hungry Naruto. Will you please tell me?"

Naruto's smiled went away. He knew Naxa had come after Sasuke. Kakashi had told him when he woke up. "Sasuke…is gone." Naruto walked over to Naxa and pulled Sasuke's headband from his pocket. "You should have it," he sat it down on the bed.

Naxa was completely numb. Whether it was a drug or she was just in so much pain she couldn't feel it anymore, she sat up. Naxa took the headband and set it on her lap.

"Heh…"

Naruto frowned as he looked at Naxa. When Sakura found out Naxa was the last to see and speak to Sasuke she wanted to know what was going on. When Naruto heard this she became furious at her and told her she _can't _ask about that. Sakura was amazed at how he got so mad so suddenly.

"Naruto…" Naxa trailed off.

"Yes?" he walked back and sat down on the chair.

"Thanks," she squeaked as the tears came falling down her cheeks.

Naruto stood and put his hand on her shoulder. Naxa let go of the headband and put her arms around Naruto's chest. Naruto wasn't ready for that but he embraced her immediately.

-

About five days went by and Naruto had just left Naxa's room, the visiting hours were almost over. Naxa wanted to go on the balcony but after a few days from awaking she was no longer numb, her pain came back. She realized Tsunade has nothing to do with that.

Naxa clenched Sasuke's headband, she closed her eyes as the breeze came in.

"What do _you _want?" she said coldly.

She opened her eyes and looked as Itachi walked in from the balcony. Seeing him made her furious, he was part of Sasuke's leaving _and _he had tortured her.

He was silent for a minute but then spoke, "So my little brother left did he?" he began. "Weak."

"You came here to say that?" Naxa snapped.

"I came here with an offer."

Naxa eyed him. "Offer? What could _you _offer me?"

"Survival," he simply replied.

Naxa's eyes widened. Did he know that her life was cut in half…no cut off by three fourths? After he had tortured her to where the curse spread so much, then she got sick and now he offers her survival?

"What?" Naxa asked in disbelief.

"I know someone who can help you survive longer."

"How do you know what's wrong with me anyway?"

"A man- a doctor experimented on someone with the same problem you have. He could help you. You could live longer to get your revenge."

Naxa's eyes widened. She couldn't believe someone could help her and Itachi was offering her the help?

"In a few days," Itachi closed his eyes. "Your Hokage will come in here and admit she can't help you. Your only hope is to come with me," He finished.

"Yeah and your doing this out of pure kindness?" Naxa asked sarcastically.

"You will have to do something in return of course. I will be back in seven days. I'll be at the entrance of Konoha and the guards will be knocked out for you to come through. Make your choice," then he was gone.

Naxa wasn't able to ask what she had to do in return but it didn't matter anyway, she didn't believe one word he said.

-

Three days went by and Tsunade hadn't given Naxa any terrible news that Itachi had given her. She knew he was lying. Something troubled her though…why would he come all the way out here just to give her false information? It scared her, and then Tsunade walked in.

"Naxa, how are you feeling?" Tsuande sat down next to Naxa's bed.

"The same," she replied.

"I was afraid of that. Listen…" Tsunade trailed off and closed her eyes. Naxa did not like this one bit. "This is never happened to me before so it's hard for me to say…"

"Yes?" Naxa asked anxiously.

Tsunade sighed and looked up at the girl. "I don't know what exactly is wrong with you…"

_Oh god. _Naxa thought. He was right. How did he know? Why is he helping her? Why did this have to happen…?

"So of course there is no cure. I'm so so sorry," she finished. Tsunade noticed Naxa's discomfort. "Are you alright?"

"I-I feel like I'm going to throw up," she mumbled. She knew her life was cut short by many many years but the fact that Itachi came here knowing…just made her feel sick.

"I'm so sorry," Tsunade grabbed Naxa's hand to try and comfort her.

Tsunade left Naxa alone after a few minutes talking with her. She was promising Naxa she would try and find a way. Naxa could only think of one person. Itachi. Why was he here? Naxa was so confused. He was right. Should she go with him? The person Sasuke hated most in life and wanted to kill. Of course he had gone with that person to Naxa.

"Five more days…then he'll be back," she told herself. He _was _right. Naxa was so confused; she had no idea what she would do in five days.

-

"One more day…" Naxa was counting down the days since Tsunade told her she had no idea what Naxa had. Naxa was still oblivious as to what she was going to do. Yes- Sasuke went with Orochimaru but Naxa wasn't going to go with Itachi just because she wanted Sasuke to find that out. She wanted to live, to kill Orochimaru, to see Sasuke again…

Naruto ran in and gave Naxa a big smile. Naxa couldn't help but smile back even though it was fake.

"How are you feeling today, Naxa?" Naruto asked.

She wanted to tell Naruto that she would never be alright. That she was in so much pain, mentally and physically. That Itachi was right! She wanted to yell all the things she was thinking right now but she couldn't do that to Naruto.

"A little better," she lied, she was worse actually.

Naruto smiled and sat down next to Naxa. Naruto spent a lot of time with Naxa but lately all Naruto did was spend time with her. She didn't mind his company, she enjoyed it. She just wishes he didn't have to start the second Sasuke leaves.

Naxa wasn't paying attention to what Naruto was saying but she was looking at him. _If _she did leave, what would Naruto do? Could she leave this place? The only home she had ever known. Naxa punched herself mentally for thinking about leaving with Itachi. What was she thinking?

"Naxa?" Naruto asked.

"Hm?" she snapped out of it.

"You sure you're alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah Naruto, don't worry," she smiled. She knew. Should she stay in Konoha and lie in bed all day? Just waiting to slowly die? Or go with Itachi and have a chance to survive, a chance to kill Orochimaru, a chance to see _him_.

Naxa made her decision then, so now she could listen to Naruto rant on.

-

The next day, as visiting hours ended, Naxa got out of bed and jumped off the balcony. Ignoring the pain she ran quickly and quietly to her room. She got a bag out of her closet and put the necessary things she needed for wherever she was going.

"I can't believe I'm leaving…" she sighed and walked out of her room.

She glanced at Sasuke's door, walked in front of it, and tried the door knob. It was unlocked. She went inside and it was dark inside because the drapes were closed. She opened them and watched as the sun began to set.

She looked around and walked to the counter on the left side of the room. She was completely shocked. There on the counter was the rose she gave Sasuke. She had given it to him a while ago…

She smiled and touched one of the withered petals with her finger. She shook out of it and took one last glance at the room.

"I can't believe I'm leaving…" she whispered as she walked out of the room.

Naxa ran to the entrance of Konoha, dodging people she knew if she saw them. Finally she looked around the corner to see the giant door wide open. Sure enough, she saw, the guards who once played in on a trick for her and Sasuke, lay sleeping on the ground. She felt bad for them; she always wanted to go out with one. She laughed at herself when she thought of that.

She looked all around to see if anyone was near, there was no one so she made a break. Once she stepped out of Konoha she began to walk and look around for Itachi. She jumped when he came out of the woods.

"I'll live right?" she asked making sure.

"Yes," he replied.

"What do I have to do in return?" she demanded to know.

"You will know when the time comes, if it does."

Naxa was about to reply when Itachi disappeared back into the forest. She wondered why but a voice answered her question.

"Naxa, where are you going?"

Naxa knew that voice. She turned around to see Naruto standing there, sadness in his eyes.

"Are you going after Sasuke?" he asked, hurt.

"No Naruto, I am not thinking about Sasuke," she said truthfully.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Then why are you leaving? You can't leave!" he yelled.

"Naruto…I have to leave…." Naxa looked to the ground.

"Stay here…with…with me please!" Naruto pleaded.

Naxa wanted to cry as she saw Naruto stand there, about to cry.

"Naruto, if you want to me live I have to leave," she tried to explain.

"No," he stated. "Stay here, with me, with everyone! I don't want to lose you…" he began to cry.

Naxa stepped forward and embraced Naruto. He wasn't ready for this, like last time, but he couldn't help but blush. Naruto embraced her as well, taking in the moment.

"Naruto, I will make you a promise, and I will keep it. We will meet again, and I know when that day happens you'll be so strong," she pulled him apart and gave Naruto a true smile.

"Naxa-," he began but Naxa hit him on the neck knocking him out.

"I'm so sorry," Naxa laid Naruto down on the inside of the door to Konoha and turned around to see Itachi.

"Thanks…for not doing anything there…" she had to say to him.

"Hm, so we should go, before people start looking for you," he said straight out.

Naxa was rather surprised even though she shouldn't be. Of course their going to look for her and chase her soon, she needed to leave. She just never thought it would be like this with…him.

"Where are we going?"

Itachi turned away from Konoha. "The doctor."

Itachi soon began to run, Naxa close behind. She couldn't believe who she was leaving Konoha with, she had thought about it but maybe it would be with Sasuke. She was rather happy though, she was going to get a chance; finally. She smiled which she didn't think she would be doing as she left Konoha with Sasuke's greatest enemy even though he did it to her first. She would finally be able to get a chance, at revenge, at growing stronger, at life.

Eventually they got to the sea. Itachi and her got aboard, it was private for them or maybe for Akatsuki, Naxa didn't know. As it set sail she watched as she left the harbor. Itachi was on the other side of the boat, watching her.

She smiled as the tears fell. She couldn't help it.

"Everyone…" she began.

"_Farewell…" _

_-_

Note – An author's note will be posted within the next week.


	13. Author's Note

Hey, How's it going guys? I did say I would make an authors note within the week so here it is!

I am sad this story has ended :[ and it was a sad ending too!

But! There is a sequel! Do not fret! I wouldn't do that to you, lol. I couldn't do it anyway. It would bug me!

So I don't have a name for it yet….I have some ideas but I'm not sure.

It will be posted within the next 2-4 weeks.

It's going to be the time skip so you know. Some spoilers will be revealed but its not going to be exactly like the story line of course.

If you want to see stuff after the time skip theres youtube or veoh of course. I'm far ahead cause I watch the manga chapters on youtube.

So anyway! Thanks for the reviews and everything! I appreciate them all.

So maybe before I'm going to put the story up ill but another author's note on this story to tell you the summary and the name of the story.

So thanks for reading and I hope you will read the sequel and like it!

If you have questions, comments, or anything then post a review and ill reply to it or just pm me. Thanks!

The Great Naxa


	14. Author's Note 2

Alright! The sequel is posted! I am so excited that I had to put another Author's note up!

I couldn't resist myself!

It's called: All That I'm Living For

But I'm sure you would see that if you looked on my page, lol.

Anyway I hope you like the sequel!


End file.
